This is Real
by WolfSpark
Summary: Katniss volunteers for her sister for a games that ends up to be rougher than expected. While trying to push through, she is raped by Cato, and is forced to continue with life. Peeta has loved Katniss for a long time and wants to help. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Prim," I call as I walk into the house to find her ready for the reaping. "You look beautiful," I whisper to her, and she just frowns.  
"I wish I looked like you..." She sighs  
"Oh no. I wish I looked like you. Oh, you better tuck in your tail little duck." I say with a smile, tucking in the back of her dress.  
"Thanks." She replies, and we share a tight embrace.  
"Let's go," I say calming her, and holding her hand on the way to the town square where Effie Trinket was waiting.  
We all got checked in and lined up in order of age, and gender. Youngest in the front, oldest in the back. I tell my mom goodbye and so does Prim.  
"Welcome welcome! The time has come to choose one male and one female for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th Hunger Games!"  
I look at Gale, my crush from a distance. He is 18 so he's in another category. We are so close. I wish we could be closer.  
"Ladies first...Primrose Primrose Everdeen."  
No! Did she just say my sister's name? Is the world spinning faster? I'm getting light headed. Not her!  
Prim walks slowly up to the stage.  
"NO! I VOLUNTEER!" I yell pushing my way through peacekeepers. "I volunteer as tribute!" I announce. Did those words just come out of my mouth. I realize the love I have for my sister and accept my death over her's.  
"Wow district 12's first volunteer! Now for the boys...Peeta Mellark."  
Him? Looks like I will be seeing him, but now I'll have to kill him... Someone who just wants to help my family. Who knows we are struggling. Who threw me the bread that day, saving my life.  
We shake hands, everyone does the peace symbol and we are taken away to private rooms where we say goodbye.  
"No!" Prim cries as she hugs me tight.  
"Prim-hush-it's okay, I'm going to win this. For you, and mother, and Gale will provide for you." I say, my words melting with every syllable. I am scared half to death, but I can't show it. We share our last goodbyes and I am shoved into a train.  
We are just sitting, stunned at our fate.  
"Katniss," Peeta says looking at me with those unbelievably sparkly eyes.  
"What?!" I whisper yell. I'm to traumatized to talk.  
"Look, I know this is hard, but answering me might be something to start on." He half chuckles, even though I see tears starting to form in his eyes.  
I just sit in silence.  
There is a tribute party tonight and I think it's important that I go, considering that's where you make allies.  
"I'll leave you alone, but if you wanna talk I'm here." He half whispers half talks turning around In his chair.  
I sit and wonder about the journey ahead.  
We zoom into the Capitol and see hundreds of citizens waiting for us. Peeta waves. I don't.  
"This is cool,"  
I sit back and wait to get to the penthouse. When we are there I immediately go take a shower to think, but am shocked to be waxed, trimmed cleaned, brushed, and everything with this one shower. When I am finished I don't bother with supper and jump in bed.  
Knock knock knock. I hear someone at me room door.  
"Hey umm, can I come in?" A voice says, and I just sink into my matress.  
"If you want to die now." I reply. I don't know if it's depression from all of this, or missing family or what, but I am upset!  
"Okay," the voice calls and Peeta walks in.  
I just turn over in bed.  
"Hey Katniss, I know you are upset so I think you should talk to me about it. It will help you accept-"  
"Accept? Accept what? The horrible things the Capitol does? I can't! Leave!" I yell, now enraged.  
"I'll be back later." He states, and walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Accept It

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 2  
Accept? What should I accept that was thrown on my life?! All I can think about it what Prim would do if she had to do all of this.  
Knock knock knock.  
Someone else at my door. Great.  
"It's Eight Ó clock! I cannot believe you are sleeping on a wondrous night as tonight! There is a party! One with lights and drinks and mingling and well fun! You can make allies there! And that's very important!" A voice squeals with excitement.  
"Uhh, what?!" I yell, hardly hearing Effie's muffled words through the door. Then I get it. The party! Oh the thing I was suggested by Haymitch! I can hardly recall the words.  
"You better go to the party, and give them a little extra if u want any allies, sweetheart. No offense."  
It makes me angry. I hated all of those words. "I'm not going! Night!" I yell at Effie, knowing I just hurt her feelings and I should probably say sorry.  
"My! Katniss you are making a very big mistake! Tributes don't just walk up to each other in the arena and treat them well unless they are allied ahead of time dear! And by what Haymitch has told me you have made only one ally!" She chants in her frustration.  
"Okay...I'll go just...gotta get dressed," I yell out as I slowly get out of bed and walk into the bathroom.  
"Oh my gosh!" I scream as I walk into the bathroom to see a team of people. A team of Capitol fashion people. "What? Who...who are you?!" I somehow breathe out. Three people just standing there.  
"Oh darling, we are your fashion team and we are here to make you look adorable!" A Capitol man howls and then gives me a confused look. "You knew we were here didn't you?"  
I catch my breath. "No. I think you should make that more clear."  
"What a silly girl! Come Flavius! We will make her look ravishing for the party! Good thing the shower washed the ugly off you girly!" A long Eyelashes woman squealed out.  
This is all too much for me. I'm starting to get a little nervous.  
They lead me to a small room attached to my bathroom that when they turn the light on, turns out to be big. Big, enough to probably hold every important Capitol hair and body product known to Panem.  
"Wait you guys are here to-" I am cut off  
"Darling we are here to make you fabulous!" Flavius the boisterous man says. "Now take those pajamas off and show me what we are working with today!" He commands with a laugh.  
"What?" I am caught off guard, do they want me to get /naked/?  
"We want to see what we can do with your body," second female says.  
"Oh, um, okay..." I mumble as I take off my clothes, and undergarments.  
"Hah I don't know why we were worried!" Flavius says when I am completely undressed.  
"What? I have scars and-"  
"Dear the shower fixed you!" He cut in.  
I think for a moment. If the shower fixed me I have supermodels I'm probably facing for allies, but looks don't matter with this. It's all about strategy...  
"Katniss dear," the eyelash woman wakes me up from my daze. "You are ready for Cinna." She says.  
They grab my arms throw a robe on me and stick me in an elevator.  
"Peeta? You too?" I feel my cheeks blush just a little. Just a hint of pink.


	3. Chapter 3: Different Here

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 3  
I am extremely embarrassed that I am alone in a small enclosed area with Peeta, and we are going to a low floor. This ride will last a while. Not to mention how slow the elevators are.  
"You look beautiful you know, you shouldn't be shameful." Peeta says to me softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
I can feel my cheeks going from a light pink blush to red. I know I should say something back, something nice. "Thank you Peeta,"  
"So what'd they say to you? The shower did my work! Ha imagine one of those back at district 12!"  
"Yeah, umm the shower 'fixed' me too, I still don't know where they are taking us, and why this elevator is so slow..."  
"Maybe they wanted us to mention something, for us to know something..."  
"Like what?" I ask.  
"No idea." He chuckles.  
I become uneasy that maybe they wanted us to stand here half naked to get us ready for the party. I shiver.  
"You okay Katniss?" Peeta asks with his genuine tone.  
"I just, need some space from all of this. It's been too much...I'm sorry." I whisper, noticing the tears growing in my eyes.  
"You need to talk and you can talk to me. Do you really want to go to this party tonight?" He penetrates me with his beautiful blue eyes.  
"No, I don-"  
"Then, I'll tell Effie you aren't going, and I'll deal with Haymitch too. We have to wait though until the elevator ride is over."  
"I'd be dead, Effie would kil-"  
"-she'd kill me first, cause I'm with you tonight."  
Did Peeta just say he is with me tonight? What is happening. His genuine smile, and kind words are giving me this feeling, like I feel. Like I'm beautiful. He seems to read my mind.  
"Katniss you are more than just beautiful,"  
"Sometimes it just doesn't feel like it." Somehow pops out. I can't believe I said something so insensitive, when he is being so...  
"It's just I'm not the kind of girl you would call pretty and I kind of accepted it."  
"Accepted it? I would have to fight that reasoning until it was dead!"  
The doors opened. "Well I'll go to the party. I need allies."  
"Let's go then," he smiles and brushes up against me as we walk out of the elevator to the teams.  
"Are you ready Katniss?" Cinna, a normal looking man asks.  
"I'm ready." I answer and leave Peeta to answer Portia.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Cinna

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 4  
I follow Cinna to a small room with a table and a closet.  
"Okay you can take off your robe."  
He says calmly, as if he sees random girls naked all the time.  
I hesitate, and then slip off my robe hoping he isn't judgmental. I know Peeta said I was beautiful, but he never saw me. I just don't think I am.  
He smiles and whispers,"You will love the dress I am gonna put on you for tonight,"  
"I'm sure I will," I breathe out, glad he isn't disappointed.  
"This dress is sure to get you plenty of allies, in fact you will have so many, allies will end up having to kill each other! That is if you can sell it, and I know you will."  
"That'll be easy," I throw out sarcastically. I know I will have to work hard for sponsors. A dress doesn't do much.  
"Come here," Cinna, says with a gleam in his eye that says something is really special. "Viola!"he dramatically ensues and pulls off the cover to the closet, which I a hole where the dress is with lights shining on it.  
"Wow," I whisper, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and it was made for me.  
"So I was thinking, and we have to develop you an image, at least among the tributes. The minute I saw you, I saw a fire, burning silently inside."  
It was an orange dress, very girly, but it had flames across the bottom in red, yellow, with hints of blue.  
"But that's not all," he says holding a small remote. "Press this when you want a hard to get ally, you will be irresistible." He smirks.  
I look at its rhinestones, and flames and stare in amazement that this was made to fit me.  
"Now it's time to put it on," he whispers, and fits it on me.  
It's slightly proofed, but smooth and light, and gorgeous. Just not me. I'm not the gorgeous type. I'm the, the Katniss type. The girl from district 12 who struggles to feed her family. Prim, who is back in 12 is probably worried sick. "Prim," I whisper as I look in the mirror.  
"Time for makeup. Prep team! Makeup time!" Cinna announces and my team is off to make me look pretty.  
After a few minutes my mascara, fluttering eyeliner, and eyeshadow are done. Concealer and foundation were done and so was bronzer and blush. I'm all done up. They put pink lip gloss on me and I'm done.  
"Isn't she beautiful Flavius?" The second woman remarked.  
"Ravishing Hun!" He bells out.  
"Now go!" The eyelash woman screeches.  
I walk out in my high heels and new dress feeling so unfitting, receiving looks I awe from people in the halls. I walk to the nearest elevator, and hold my breath. I click -5 to go to the basements lowest floor, where the main party room is.  
I assent down to the floor. Hoping for the best. I clutch Cinnas mysterious remote and out it in a secret pouch he showed me.  
Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 5  
I exit the elevator taking deep breaths, and walk towards two grand double doors made of stainless steel.  
"You a tribute?" A black, tough looking man wearing sunglasses asks me.  
"Yes, umm Katniss Everdeen. District 12." I inform him.  
"Let me look for you," he mumbles as he looks at the list of 24 tributes, and it looks like more than 24 people are on the list.  
"I'm the girl who...who volunteered for her sister..." I choke.  
"That is you?! Woah, you are really good lookin you know. Go on in." He nods and gives me a cool smile.  
"Thank you." I manage to get out as the giant doors open for me.  
I slowly walk in to a room I didn't expect. This is no Capitol dinner. This "party," is a full blown club. I suddenly feel as if I don't belong and, turn around to go, but I'm stopped.  
"Hey pretty little girl, what are you wearing a frilly dress for? Careful, it might get hurt," a male tribute says with a smirk. He eyeballs me and ten winks and walks away.  
I feel sick. I have to get out of here. Everyone is wearing some party outfit, not a dress like mine.  
"Woah hot stuff," another male tribute says as he approaches me. "Wanna get it on tonight? Come out on the dance floor," he whispers in my ear.  
"Get off of me you nosy little perv!" I can't help but yell and my reflexes tell me to kick him. So I do. I nail him right where he hoped I wouldn't.  
"Oooowwwwhhhhheooohhh," he cries in pain as he falls to the floor.  
"Try that again and you won't won't be able to feel that part of your body anymore." I grimace, and walk to the side of the room, and sit down at a table where people are serving drinks.  
I close my eyes. This is not my idea of fun. I wanna leave, but there are too many people blocking the doors.  
I look around at the tributes. -a tall strong district 11 guy I recognize from the reaping as Thresh. He's standing off to the side staring at some chick...Clove is her name.  
Then I spot Peeta. Thank The Lord for Peeta! He is talking to a couple of guys. Cato and Marvel.  
I wave at Peeta, but he doesn't see me, I yell his name, but it's too loud, I try to walk to him. Carefully. Too many people in the way, but he is so close! I pull out the remote from my dress, and when Peeta is turned my way I click the one button in the center of the remote.  
In this moment I believe everyone goes silent, and turns their heads towards me. I am completely engulfed in flames, and end up In a skin tight glowing dress.  
Peeta, isn't the only one who seem amazed by me, all of the male tributes mouths all seem to drop.  
"Katniss...woah..." Peeta whispers walking towards me, as his eyes seem to melt.  
I can't help but smile as I see him in such awe over...me.  
"Katniss...Ka-Katni-wow" Peeta breathes out in disbelief.  
The whole room is silent and staring at me when I say to Peeta, "I was trying to get your attention so you'd come over here."  
Everyone laughs, causing me to blush.  
"I guess it worked a little too well." I chuckle.  
Everyone laughs again, and the music starts back up, and the lights flash. The whole place is loud again.  
"You look so beautiful..." Peeta mumbles, still in awe.  
"I had no idea it would do this. I wouldn't purposely put myself in something so...revealing. I guess people like it."  
"Yeah," Peeta says. Still in a daze.  
"Peeta!" I yell in his face, and shake him. "Wake up!" I yell.  
"Sorry, Katniss. I'm just not used to seeing you in-"  
"I know. It's...an appealing dress, but I'm not asking for anything. I you know what I mean." I cut him off.  
"Sorry Katniss, In that dress, you don't have to ask for that something, you have to accept or decline."  
"I actually wanted to talk to you. I don't want to DO anything with these pervs. Please help me get out of here." I ask a little shakily.  
"Ok Katniss. I know this is probably scary for you. I guess I don't know what it's like to be a beautiful woman."  
"I'm 16." I criticize his comment.  
"It was a complement." He laughs back to me, and takes my hand. I quickly pull away and give him the look.  
"The only way you can get out is by pretending your going to-"  
"Okay, I get it." I stop him. I already decided id never have sex with anyone and if pretending is the best to get me out of this party before it's over, I'll pretend.  
We walk across the room hand in hand, but we're stopped again.  
"What?!" I ask Cato.  
"You aren't going with that guy are you. I'll give you a better time," he winks.  
I feel sick.  
"Dude back off!" Peeta yells cutting in between Cato and I.  
"Make me!" Cato yells, and Peeta drops my hand.  
Just then Cato takes it and drags me to the doors. I try to get away but he won't let go of my hand.  
"Peeta!" I scream through the crowded room, and I can faintly hear him call back.  
"Hey we'd like to be excused from this party." Cato tells the guards, and he drags me through the doors.  
"Katniss! Be careful!" I can hear Peeta's voice come through the closing doors faintly. Clank. The doors shut.  
"Let's go." Cato winks at me and puts an arm around my waste.  
"No Cato." I declare and push him off of me.  
"I see what we're playing," he replies and then yells, "no your coming with me," and with that hi picked me up, and carried me to the elevator, trapping me in his arms. If this were the hunger games. I'd stab him with a knife. He traps my arms backwards, leaving me pretty much defenseless. I kick him backwards.  
"Owwwww!" He yells, and grabs me by my sides and lifts me up.  
"You are wild aren't you?" He asks, pressing me against the elevator.  
"Yup, and you can't do a thing about it." I battle.  
He presses his body against mine. "I guess I'll have to tame you." He says with a smirk that makes me wish I were back at the party.  
Oh Peeta please help.


	6. Chapter 6: Everything Changes

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 6  
I push Cato off of me and punch him in the face, only for my fist to be stopped by his hand.  
"Stop!" I yell at him and yank my fist back.  
"What is it baby doll?" He answers with a smolder. He grabs me around the waste and pulls me close. "You nervous?"  
"Nothing is going to happen, let me go to my room." I demand.  
"Sorry, your comin with me babe," he laughs, and traps me in another lock, keeping me from fighting. I don't stand a chance with hand to hand combat. He tightens his muscles every time I struggle to get out.  
"I-" I pause with exhaustion. I breathe hard.  
"You ready?" He asks with a wink.  
My eyes widen because I know what's coming...Peeta please help me...  
He picks me up, and holds me tightly. I am struggling for my life. What's he gonna do? I feel tears grow in my eyes. Wiggling doesn't help, considering he is almost as strong as Peeta.  
"Here we are," Cato whispers to my face, pressing his erection against my dress. I shudder. I have been called pure before, and that may be true. I just can't look at someone naked.  
He opens the door and tosses me on the bed. "Fun time," he whispers as he leans over my body.  
Before I know it he has pulled his shirt off. He is pretty strong. Not like Peeta. Cato's kind of strong compared to him.  
Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I try to move off of the bed but I am in too much shock. He slid his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers.  
A tear slides down my cheek and I begin to cry. I'm not a prostitute.  
He gives me a wicked smile and I lose it. I jump up and swing my fists at Cato. I land a few painful punches. My victories are cut short though, because he pulls my dress off. My mouth drops open and I fall backwards. He can't be, oh no, oh no, oh no, please, no.  
"If this were the games I'd shoot you." I mutter.  
"If this were the games I'd win. Since I'm the victor this year, you should enjoy this. You know, since you won't live to do this with me again," he smiles.  
"You are horrible," I squeak, thinking about Prim, and if I'll ever see her again. "Prim," I whisper.  
"Baby, it's time." He rips my bra off and grabs my breasts in his hands, squeezing and rubbing them, tenderly.  
"Get off of me!" I scream out. I am enraged, and embarrassed beyond repair. I do my best to push him, but he is too strong.  
"Nope," he laughs, and rubs his hands down my body to my thin lace underwear that Cinna made me wear.  
"No!" I attempt to scream, but he slides them down to my knees. I feel too weak to fight and I just feel like crying. "Stop!" I cry as his hands find my center.  
"You'll thank me later," he whispers, as he slowly licks my folds.  
Tears are now running down my face, but then I'm filled with a new feeling, shock, and anger.  
I can feel myself heat up. Not sexually. In an angry way. I have been struggling for a while, but now. I'm /angry/  
"Your delicious, Katniss," Cato whispers.  
"Your dead." I breathe out in a long manner.  
"Hah!" He just laughs and shoves me to my back and pulls off his boxers.  
No! I can't look, I just. Call me pure. It's too much...oh no. If I don't look what will he do?! My eyes are squeezed shut and I am just laying there shoved against the bed. Cato climbs over me and I realize that I won't have my purity anymore after this. He is really going to do something. I continue to struggle when I feel his tip against my folds. I shudder. I feel sick. He holds me still as he guides the head of his manhood into my center.  
"No! Stop! Please.!" I squeak. I feel a sharp pain. "OWW!" I scream. And he puts his hand over my mouth. I try to push him off and get up, but that ends up plunging him deeper into me. "AAAHHHOOOUUCCHH!" I yell out, but we are not standing.  
"You aren't going anywhere," he whispers to my ear.  
I am filled with a hatred of Cato that cannot be explained, and I am throbbing with pain. He pushes me against the wall with his body, and starts to thrust into me.  
"CATO STOO-OOOWWWW! AHHHH OWWW!" I screech as he pushes himself through my center and back. This doesn't feel good like people say. It feels so painful, I'm sure all of Panem hears my screams, well not through Cato's hand.  
Just then the door opens, Cato and I look towards the door, and I am shocked to see Peeta standing in the doorway. A look of terror, sorrow, and...guilt on his face. Glimmer is standing behind him.


	7. Chapter 7: Damage is Done

LONG AWAITED CH 7 HOPE U LIKE! PLEEEZZZ REVIEW!

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 7  
I am shocked, but have already been pushed beyond the point of relief. Cato immediately pulls himself out of me, and a little blood runs down my thigh. I can't look at Peeta. Not now. Not ever. And Cato, I never want to even believe is still alive.  
"Katniss!" Peeta runs up to me, then turns towards Cato, with an anger filled with hatred, slugging his iron fist into Cato's head knocking him out cold.  
I must look like a kitten on the streets because Peeta looks me in the eyes, with this guilt, this sorrow.  
I can't bear to look at him, not now, not like this. Not ever. I look away. And pull a new robe from the bathroom on. Without saying a word, I walk out the door, past Glimmer, who had this shocked, twisted look on her face, and to the elevator.  
"Wait! Katniss please!" Peeta yells as he follow me out.  
I give him one painful look and walk into the elevator. He got the point not to follow me, and as the doors close, I can see a a tear forming in his eye.  
I am bleeding more now and standing hurts enough. Moving around makes it worse. I almost don't believe that even happened. Like the elevator left some dream behind and the party never even happened. As I stand and think about what happened I feel more and more ashamed, filthy, wrong, hurt, and lost. I can feel tears forming in my eyes and I almost can't take it anymore. The fact that Peeta knows all this happened, and saw me, in my lowest point, makes me feel like I was just smacked. My eyes sting now, and my muscles everywhere begin to feel sore. I didn't realize how hard I was fighting until I look at my wrists, arms and legs, and see red marks. I feel weak, my knees are giving out, my head starts to buzz, the world disappears to blackness.  
"Baby your delicious," I here a voice say  
"No Cato! Stop stop!" I scream, and wake abruptly. Except I'm not in the elevator. I'm in my bed chamber, and, the lights are dim. I sit up.  
"Katniss, it's okay." A voice whispers putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"No!" I scream realizing I'm not alone. I reach to hurt Cato, but my fist stops when I realize it's Peeta. Instead I break into tears. It's too embarrassing. It's too unreal. It's too painful. And Peeta has seen me like that. Weak and helpless, in pain, nowhere to go.  
"Go away!" I cry.  
"Katniss please." Peeta, puts a hand on my shoulder and I lose it.  
"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" I yell, through my tears. I'm in too much pain to think about things.  
"Katniss, please let me talk to you. I won't touch you. I promise."  
I pause. All of my emotions, about Prim, about Cato, about Gale, about my dad, about Peeta, all crash down on me. I can't take it.  
"Peeta what am I gonna do?!" I cry.  
"Katniss, you need to rest. Your safe, I still have to do a few things, and we can talk. Don't worry everything's going to be fine. Right now you just need sleep." He calmly says with his guilty, sorrowful eyes.  
"No! No Peeta! You don't understand! I-I- what do I do?!" I cry.  
" you don't have to do anything. Just rest and forget about everything," he whispers.  
There is dry blood on my leg, and on the back of my robe, but I'm too tired, dizzy, I black out.  
My first impression when I wake up in a few hours is what I'm wearing. I'm not in the bathrobe anymore. I'm wearing soft silk pajamas, and underwear. And...a tampon? I'm not even on my period right now.  
"Feeling better?" Peeta asks as I show a confused look.  
"I'm, oww!" I menace as I get a shooting pain, moving to sit up.  
"Just don't do anything and relax I'll explain things if you need." Peeta reassures.  
It all felt like a dream, yet felt so real. "Please." I say still filled with so many questions, emotions, and ideas. I feel like screaming, crying, questioning, and sleeping all at once.  
"Okay, so do you remember last night?"  
I swallow hard remembering the details of last night. The pain is still there. And I'm damaged, I'm sure. "I remember until I was in the elevator heading up here, and from then...it's all a blur." I honestly tell him.  
"Okay, so when the elevator came back down to get me," he closes his eyes for a moment and takes a breath. "You were lying on the floor of the elevator, blood on the floor. Just a little. I think you passed out because...of shock mixed with blood loss. Probably. So I picked you up in my arms and you said something."  
"What did I say?" I listen closely.  
"You said 'Peeta, help me...' So I took you up to your room and laid you down on your bed. About 15 minutes later you woke up, in complete shock, you scared me to death. I- ached when I saw you in pain, sad, and- well so when you went back to sleep I thought you looked uncomfortable..."  
"Huh?"  
"So I stopped the bleeding, and gave you comfortable clothes, so you could sleep peacefully. It's like 3:00 in the morning right now though just so you know. You need sleep. Just rest. We can deal with this when we get up.  
"We?"  
"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I did this to you. I was the one who told you to pretend and. It's my fault this happened to you..." The guilty sorrow in his eyes comes out again. His eyes are shiny, like he's holding back tears. "I'm with you. Helping every step of the way."  
"We have only like 5 weeks until the games, Peeta." The reality hits me hard.  
"Katniss, after what happened to you expect to be able to be in the games? It's unfair! You are too hurt!" Peeta yells frustratedly.  
"You could get out of the party only just to do 'that', so what makes my situation different?! Face it Peeta, my life is pretty much, a sad joke." I whimper. Pain in my words.  
"Katniss? You know the one reason that I get up every morning?"  
"No." I whisper.  
"You," he gives me a sad smile, and motions me to lie back down and sleep. I fade into a scary, painful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Life's a Nightmare

Author note: rly like this ch! The feels3! Pls fav, follow, review!  
Ahhhh! Okay...don't hit me! That means you! I know it took forever...but it's here now!

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 8  
I wake up at 6:00 in the morning, exhausted from last night. It feels like a year ago, but it was only last night. "Peeta?" I call. Wondering where he is now.  
"Huh? What?" He jumps, up from the floor.  
"You slept on the floor? What about your bed?" I ask, surprised.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Make sure Cato didn't come back, and...protect you." He responds calmly.  
"Well thank you but I don't need someone to protect me." I React ungratefully.  
"I know." His seriousness, turns into a smile. "You could've gotten out of that yourself," he says in an honest tone. I know I wouldn't have made it back by now if it weren't for Peeta, which makes me feel guilty for not telling him how much I needed him last night. How much I still need him. "Peeta..." I start.  
"Yeah, what is it Katniss? Do you need anything? Do you feel okay?"  
"It hurts, I'm dying Peeta, but that's not what I wanted to say." I continue. "Thank you." I tell him.  
"For what?" He asks seriously.  
"Helping me, Peeta I-"  
"I didn't do much at all. I don't even remember thinking about it. It was impulse Katniss. He was hurting you, and- i can't stand to see you in pain. I had to do something, and my anger towards Cato sort of just, flew into my fist. Katniss I'm so sorry. It's my fault he...did...this to you." He chokes.  
I sit on my bed at a loss for words. I honestly know that staying at the party would keep me from getting...thinking about this makes me tear up. It was so terrifying. I start to breathe heavily remembering the scene, and Peeta wakes me from my day nightmare.  
"Katniss! Your okay, I'm here, everything's fine," Peeta calmly, says with authority over my horrible memory. He puts a hand over my shoulder and looks me in the eyes. I am freaking out inside.  
"It's okay," he whispers, "nobody can hurt you."  
I start to cry again. Why would Cato do that? Why wasn't Peeta there earlier? Why does Peeta feel like I'm his responsibility? Why do I feel so lost, and lonely? I shudder.  
"I'm...so, sorry Katniss," Peeta shakes his head slowly.  
"Wh- what's gonna happen?" I manage to get out.  
"We tell Effie or Haymitch, or someone who cares."  
My emotions pour out. "We have to tell people?! I- they would never respect me- they- I- they'd laugh and take me as a joke!" I cry.  
"Katniss," Peeta whispers, lifting my chin up, "how will we make sure you are okay? How will we keep Cato away from you if we don't tell somebody? Huh?" He calmly whispers.  
"I'm still tired," I say, and he nods. Getting off the bed, about to lay on the floor.  
"Peeta, you don't have to stay in here." I stir in bed, feeling bad about him sleeping on the floor.  
"Do you want me to leave? I want to stay in case you need anything or want to talk." He looks a little worried.  
"No," I reply, a little awkwardly. "I meant, you don't have to sleep on the floor."  
He nods, thankfully not taking it as an "invitation" to do anything. Peeta is the only one who understands what I'm going through, and I don't want to tell anyone about this even though I know I need to.  
Peeta stands from the floor and lays on top of the blankets on the opposite side of the bed. He just wants to help me. We aren't in a relationship. I'm actually sure he likes some girl back at 12. Madge Umdersee. They would be cute together.(ignore ch 1)  
He reaches an arm over and smooths my hair. "You can sleep," he says with a sweet, smile, with a little bit of...hurt, in his eyes. Barely visible, but there.  
"Thanks," I give him a sad, My-life's-a-mess, kind of smile and lay down to close my eyes.  
Suddenly I'm standing in an arena. It's an ice arena. 50 Cato's start walking slowly towards me, trapping me in a circle. I pull out my bow, breathing hard. I shoot at one and the arrow just falls to the ground.  
"Come here, baby doll. Let's play!" One of them laughs, and the rest start to join in. He grabs my shoulders, and starts to shake me.  
"You wanna play a game?" He smirks. "Wake up!" He then yells.  
I shoot upwards in the bed, tears running down my face, and a cold sweat down my neck.  
"Katniss, I had to wake you up. Your face, you looked mortified. I didn't want you to suffer." Peeta says with a worried look.  
"I-you-hewasthereandthereweretonsand-"  
"Hush Katniss. He's gone now." He looks at my teary eyes, and nods.  
"What time is it?" I whisper, hoping it wasn't too late.  
"8:00, we have time. I want to tell Haymitch about this. He'll get it. He's been to parties like...that." He pauses, knowing I can't stand to think about it.  
"Peeta, not Haymitch please." I beg. I don't want him to look at me differently.  
"Katniss, I need to make things right, enough. Since I-" he stops. "Since I made them go wrong." He finishes.  
"When do I have to be at breakfast?" I change the subject.  
"9:30, today Is training day, so we won't really need to do much to prepare. I need to talk to Haymitch. Will you be okay without me?" He looks at me with his blue eyes.  
"I'll be fine." I breathe in, and lay back down. It's only a matter of minutes before Haymitch is barging into my room.  
"Hi sweetheart," he gives me his childish grin. This just makes me angry, and sad. I can't have people not taking me seriously.  
"What's wrong with you Haymitch?!" I burst out. "You think this is funny?! Well you know, I'm about to go into a game where everyone wants to kill me!" I cry. "I have a sister who NEEDS me! And I can't," I shake a little. "I can't do anything to help her now!" I sob. "I had no chance of winning before THIS, and now!" I breathe a shaky breath. "Now I have no hope of winning! Now I have to live with the fact that my little sister will be scared for life, seeing me killed on TELEVISION!" I scream. "Go...away!" I give him an evil glare.  
"Woah! I'm sorry! Look swee- Katniss. I really am sorry this happened to you. I think talkin bout it'll help, and there's some important stuff I need to talk about." He honestly confronts me.  
I shake in misery and sadness. "What?! Tell me your horrible news!" I blab.  
"Well, first of all, I'm really sorry that this happened to you. Believe me when I say that the boy was just trying to help. And by the boy I mean Peeta."  
"I-I know he just wanted to help, me...I'm not angry at him, I just-"  
"I know. I've seen it happen. Actually in the party something happened. When I was in the games.  
This girl was pinned to the wall, stripped, and f****d all In the party room."  
"Please don't cuss! And don't talk about that like its normal!" I am so angry at him.  
"Oh, uh sorry. Anyway, you need to get checked by a doctor. You might need help, and sweetheart, I doubt he was wearing protection."  
"What?!" I never thought of that. Now I have to worry about...that!? My heart skips a beat and for a moment I think I'm going to pass out.  
"Woah there sweetheart, I'm not done yet."  
I steady myself. "Yea,"  
"Training starts today, so u need to pretend everything's okay. The last thing we need is people buzzing about all this. Only bring Cato more people who think he's attractive. I know people sweetheart and they're mean. They will probably think you asked for it, and you made up the rape part. Well, sometimes things are better unsaid." He finishes. "Now get dressed, and shower, cause you got a training day." He nods and leaves me sitting there on my bed in total shock.  
"What am I going to do..." I whisper to myself.


	9. Chapter 9: Life's Unfair

Author Note: I may not have said it before but I own nothing, the characters and setting and main idea all belong to Suzanne Collins. This one I rly like! Pppllllzzzz like fav and follow! I could RLLLY use reviews! I wanna know how to make the story better!

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 9  
I better get up. Training. People. Cato. I slowly slip out of bed, my legs wobbly. I steady myself. I breathe in and out slowly. "Come on Katniss," I whisper to myself. "You have a sister back in 12 counting on you." I choke, and inch my way to the bathroom.  
I reach the bathroom, and pause. I-am afraid. To shower? I ask myself. I just stand there looking in the mirror, in my silk pajamas. My hair is still up, but only slightly messy, surprisingly. I start the water, but don't do anything. Don't get undressed, or anything. Just stand in the mirror.  
Knock! Knock! Knock! I hear someone wanting in. "Hold on!" I yell best I can. I click the unlock button for my bedchamber on the wall. I continue to stand there.  
"Hey, uhh Katniss, you okay In there?" I here a soft voice call.  
"You can come in." I say through the door.  
"Oh! Sorry! You were about to shower. I'll get out of here," he embarrassedly laughs. But I don't hear him. I just stare into the mirror, thinking.  
"Katniss? Katniss!" Peeta wakes me from my daze. "You don't look too good. Do you need-" he's cut off by the vomit coming up from my stomach.  
I run to the toilet and get rid of last nights dinner. Peeta runs to me and rubs my back as I choke.  
"It's okay. Katniss, your gonna be fine. I'm here." He whispers in a soothing tone.  
I finish emptying my stomach and wipe my mouth off on toilet paper. I feel so sick. Prim, oh prim. Gale. Mom. Death. No sister for prim.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, you'll feel better." Peeta whispers, brushing a curly piece of hair behind my ears. I don't process this for a moment. I'm lost in my thoughts about prim. Peeta starts to pull my top off and my eyes widen, I stop him. "No!" I scream, too sick to enforce my words. Peeta stops, and seems to remember something. "Oh Katniss I'm sorry." He apologizes in a small voice. As if it were the eighth thing he messed up.  
I don't wanna shower. I want to leave my clothes on and somehow get ready, but that isn't possible. I have a horrible headache. I close my eyes and put my hands to my head.  
"Katniss, you shouldn't do training today. Your sick, and hurt. I wouldn't be able to see someone, you, like that trying to figure out new weapons, When you feel so horrible. It's been really hard. I know."  
I don't wanna shower, but I need to. "Th-thank you Peeta, I think I'm okay for now," I say with a smile filled with the hope I don't have.  
"Ok, if you need anything just holler, and I'll be there in no time." He gives me a smile, with real hope, or maybe he's fooling me like I tried. He looks back at me and walks out he door.  
I hate how he is pretending he's responsible for this. If this stupid Cato thing didn't happen he'd be off doing something else. Worrying about his family. He probably is. No doubt. I'm wasting his time. I close my eyes and slip off my shirt. I shiver feeling the cold air hit my soft skin. I try not to look in the mirror, but I do. And I look just fine. No cuts. I slip my pants off, and see that I look fine. I hesitate to pull out the tampon though. I was a Virgin. I'm not anymore, yet the pain is still there, I don't feel...loose, or anything. It's all so weird. I pull the tampon out, and it's covered in dry blood. I shudder. I stand in the mirror now fully naked, still questioning how I am not changed so much. It was so painful, id expect to look so different. Like I was damaged. I am. Mostly inside. Where thoughts, love, and strength comes from. And power. As I stand there thinking, I realize that Cato didn't just take my virginity. He took my power, leaving me weak and helpless. Which makes me worthless. I close my eyes for a moment and step into the warm shower and let it wash me. It's relaxing to know that what is cleaning me isn't attached to another person.  
As I stand there I enjoy the warmth of the water, relaxing all of my muscles. The ones that were aching and sore finally have relief.  
I step out of the shower, and stare in the mirror again. I still feel dirty, but no matter how many times I wash myself I can't take away what happened last night. As I dry myself I think about how Peeta has a family too. A loving caring father. And-he has a mother. And brothers. He must be aching too. All of the tributes have been ripped from their lives, to be killed for entertainment. I feel completely disgusted to a point of pure fury. WHY THE HECK WOULD THEY FIND THIS ENTERTAINING?! ENOUGH KIDS DIE AT 12 FROM STARVING AT NIGHT!  
I realize I wasn't just thinking those words. I was yelling them. I was screaming them in the mirror.  
Just then Peeta bursts in the door. "You okay!?" He breathes hard.  
"Get out!" I yell at him. Nobody can mess with me right now. I'm in a freaking towel and nothing else! Does he think he can just burst into my bathroom no matter what the hell I'm doing!?  
His eyes go wide. "Oh I'm sorry! I'll uhh-" he walks out the door and shuts it.  
"Are you okay? I heard you yelling." Peeta asks muffled through the door.  
"I'm fine! I don't need your help Peeta!" I yell completely surprised with myself.  
"But katniss I-"  
"Just stop! Stop looking at me like a kicked puppy! Stop pitying me! Okay! I'm tired of you thinking that I'm YOUR responsibility! Peeta! We are both gonna die anyway!" I scream in disbelief of my realization. How could I ever think id make it anyway?! If Cato could get away with that, than I'm sure another tribute could too, but instead of raping me they would be killing me. I shudder with tears down my face.  
"Katniss. I don't-"  
"Just leave Peeta! Go!"  
I hear a sad sigh and footsteps gradually getting quieter.  
I get get dressed for training, tears dribbling on my shirt. "I'm sorry I won't win prim." I whisper. "Tell everyone I love them, and most of all I love you, little duck..." I end my message to prim in my mind. I know she won't hear me though.


	10. Chapter 10: Lift the Spirits

Author note- I don own characters or anything like that...IT ALL BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! Here is my lovely writing of chapter 10! Hope u like it! Making up for my late chapters...so yeah...here you go! PLZ FOLLOW, FAV, AND MOST OF ALL...REVIEW! Shout out to my first reviewer - LilyLovesHG so check her out! Thx so much for bein my first reviewer! xxxANYONE TO REVIEW GETS SHOUT OUT! ONLY IF U GIVE REAL FEEDBACK!xxx

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 10  
I silently walk down the hall to the table to eat a quick breakfast. I lost my appetite, pretty much, so I just shove a couple of strips of bacon in my mouth and go to Cinna so he can give me my training uniform.  
"Ahh! There you are. I needed to talk to you. Instead of training today we are doing chariot rides. Effie and them, they forget sometimes. I wanted to tell you that tonight you will be dressed according to your district, and you will parade on chariots for the Capitol. It's the beginning of the games process." He whispers seriously.  
"So we're gonna be dressed as coal miners." I state.  
"But this year I want it to be different." He smiles a little.  
Oh no. Please don't tell me. I have this horrible feeling we are going to be naked, covered in coal dust. One district has had the tributes go out completely naked before. I shudder, eyes wide.  
"Don't worry. They'll love it. And since it's not training I want you to go tell Effie and Haymitch okay?" He asks with calm eyes.  
"Okay." I say, trying to forget about the other night and focus of pretending I'm not in pain.  
"You alright?" He asks quietly as I hurry to leave.  
I slowly turn. "Yeah...I'm fine." I say quickly and head out the door.  
"Hey!" He calls at me. "Come back here!"  
I walk back slowly and stop in front of Cinna's face. I have tears at my eyes because just the thought of having to tell someone what happened, terrifies me. "What's goin on Katniss?" He says with real concern.  
"I-uh..." I freeze. What do I tell him?! What do I say?! I was raped last night so ya u think id b upset! Yeah so that's all Cinna bye?! I don't want to tell him, but what do I say?!  
"Hmm?" His eyebrows go up.  
"I- um I'm just scared Cinna. I'm terrified. What's gonna happen out there!? I know pretty much for sure that I'm going to die out there!" I release the thoughts that I'm sure every tribute has. I don't however mention the traumatizing experience that I had to deal with last night.  
"Oh. I know you have a lot to deal with. Being a tribute makes you feel how much this isn't a game, but I have ask you something."  
"What?" I whisper.  
"Are you hurt? You show a new, kind of pain right now then you have. Is something going on?"  
Here it comes. That question that makes me tear up. I don't want him to think less of me. I don't want him to know this. It's not who I am.  
"Katniss?"  
"Guess I just need some time to think. That's all." I choke. Trying to avoid telling him anything.  
"Okay, but if something happens be sure to tell me." He says seriously.  
"Okay." I breathe out, and dash out the door. This time not to be stopped by Cinna's unsure voice.  
"Effie!" I call, as I head into an escort conference room unprofessionally.  
"Katniss! Manner-" she stops herself, and gives me a sad look. She then stands up and excuses herself from the group. And grabs my arm and takes me to the hall.  
"Dear, Haymitch told me what happened. I- I am so sorry." She seems to stumble on her words. A look of misery and disgust on her face. Just how I feel.  
I shake a little as I flash back. I remember Cato's rough hands moving all over my body. I must look horrified because Effie freaks out.  
"Katniss! Are you okay!? Hello!" She calls to me, and I'm woken from my nightmare.  
I breathe hard as I come back to reality. There are tears running down my face.  
"Katniss. You are so brave to have gone through that," she shakes her head, clearly frustrated. "They shouldn't make you go into the arena, but they do!" She squeals with anger.  
"What?"  
"They think it makes a more interesting show," she actually starts to tear up. "I've seen things like this happen with my own eyes, and regardless of manners, I hate to imagine that happening to you. With volunteering for your sister, you have enough to worry about."  
"I...I know," I choke. I'm now crying. My sister. What is she doing right now. My mom is shut off to the world. I'm the one who takes care of prim. I hang my head when I think of Prim, crying in her room. And I'm not able to tell her I'll be fine. Even though I know I won't. This is hopeless.  
"Oh dear I'm-I don't know what to say. I never had to do what you are going to have to, and have gone through." She seems frustrated that she can't find any words. "Here. Umm how about we go talk-"  
"Today isn't training, it's the parade." I say, cutting her off.  
"Oh! Thank you I get confused sometimes." She tries to smile but is hindered by the pain from the broken look on my face. "Why don't you go tell Haymitch and we can talk after that." She states hopefully.  
"Okay." I say simply and walk down to the bar.  
Drying my tears I arrive at the door to the bar, knowing any conversation about this is made worse when Haymitch talks. I walk through the door.  
"Oh hey sweetheart! Shouldn't you be at training!" He laughs. "I knew that I'd like you! You have that spunk you little...rebel" He slurs.  
I feel somewhat offended, yet very uncomfortable. His drunk friend is eyeballing me up and down, and I'm becoming alarmed.  
"She is something alright." His friend smirks.  
"You here to tell me something sweetheart?" Haymitch asks, with a drunken smile.  
"Today is the parade, not training." I state uncomfortably.  
"Hah! Why don't you have a drink!? Ya got time!" His friend laughs, biting his lip.  
"I gotta go..." I breathe hard. I can feel last night popping up on me. I turn around and run out the door.  
I burst down the hall, and before I know it I'm on the ground. "Oww!" I yell, as my hand reaches up to my head. I knocked heads with... I look up. "Peeta?"  
"Surprised?" He brings a hand to his head. "Ya in a hurry?" He laughs.  
I actually laugh and wipe what tears were on my face. "I guess," I smile. He is the type of friend that can make you smile no matter what.  
"Did you know today is actually the parade?" He asks. This makes me laugh even more. That information has brought me so much trouble. "Ugh! Yes!" I respond.  
"Cause you any problems?"  
"You have no idea." I breathe out.  
I lose my smile when the reality of this moment. We are just trying to raise the mood when we both know inside that we're gonna die soon. And we know that we can't do anything about it. Peeta seems to read my mind perfectly.  
"I know. I'm not gonna make it. I just wanna make the most of life before I go. Do you know what I mean? There isn't much I can do, but worrying when you could be enjoying, seems pointless." He shrugs. I can see pain in his eyes. I know he's trying to block out how horrible the situation is.  
"Right." I just whisper.  
We stand up and I walk back to Effie. I really don't want to talk to her about this, but I'd get another lecture about manners. Or maybe not. She's waiting for me I know though.  
"Katniss! There you are! I knew you'd be back!" She smiles, but it fades, when she sees my nervous face. I look straight into her eyes despite the conversation ahead.  
"Come come. I want to talk." She guides me to a private room and locks the door.  
"So Katniss." She starts. "I heard from Haymitch everything he knows."  
Great. Peeta told Haymitch everything. That's just great.  
"But Haymitch doesn't seem to know a thing. All he said is that..." She pauses, and looks at the pain in my eyes. "He said that you were pursued by, Cato."  
My face breaks from just sad to freaked out at the sound of his name.  
"Oh I'm so sorry dear that I- anyway... I was wondering if you could tell me a few things about it?" She hopefully asks.  
I am angered. What does it matter that she knows every detail?! It'll only make things worse for me.  
"What- what do you wanna know?" I ask shakily.  
"Well...did he have any weapons?"  
"Why would he?"  
"You are bleeding Katniss." She shrieks a little. I look at my left arm, and see a small gash with a. Little blood still dripping. Most of it dry.  
"Oh my gosh." I whisper dumbfounded.  
"Here," she says as she goes to a drawer, and pulls out a cloth. "Hold this on it." She presses it against my wound.  
"How wouldn't I have noticed this?" I speak my thoughts out loud.  
"You must've passed out sometime. It could've been at least an hour before Peeta came. You just didn't know." Effie sounds disgusted with Cato. "You really need to see a doctor." She says concerned.  
"What?!" I freak out. "No!"  
"Katniss! You have to get help! What if you are seriously injured?!"  
"I am Effie!" I spit. "Do you think it's easy to just sit and talk about some jerk doing this to me?! Well your WRONG Effie! I can't just act like it isn't much of anything!"  
Before she can say anything I gather every last but of pride I have and strut out the door. I'm sure I look a lot more cocky than I feel.  
I slump against the hall and cry my eyes out. I slowly fade out.  
Bright light floods my eyes as I'm woken by a familiar face.  
"Katniss? You okay? Wake up." I hear Peeta's strong yet soothing voice whisper to me.  
"What? I'm fine!" I burst and stand up, knocking Peeta back surprised.  
I'm silent and push my feelings aside. My sister needs me and I've always been strong. I haven't been myself lately. I need to show Panem that I still have plenty if fight left. Or at least pretend I do.  
"Woah Katniss your yourself again!" Peeta puts on a smile. Not fake real.  
I don't feel myself again, I still have the same pain and misery. I just am learning to suck it up. Not for me, but for Prim.  
"Come on, we gotta get ready for the chariot parade." He nods at me and we walk to the elevator to go to Cinna and Portia.  
We separate and go to our stylists.  
"Ahh! There's my girl!" Cinna announces to the team as I arrive.  
"I'm here." I sigh.  
"Okay team get to work." Cinna calls, and I'm surrounded by my team. Before I know I I'm completely naked and they are fixing me up.  
"No! Stop!" I shriek. "NO!"  
They continue. When they step away I'm in a skin tight leathery, shiny, black suit, and my hair and makeup are done accordingly. I am crying and heaving breaths with wide eyes.  
"Katniss? Are you okay?" Cinna asks with an eyebrow up.  
Dang it! He obviously knows something's up. I didn't do this the first time. "I- I'm fine." I heave in a short breath.  
"Okay then, I have a great idea, and I told Portia exactly what I wanted. It all came from this fiery passion you had when you first came."  
I remember how I was. That's who I am. I'm stubborn, and fiery. I have an objective and I'm determined. I used to be, but I can feel those feelings refilling me. I suddenly feel an unnatural confidence.  
"That's who I saw. This is what I saw on you. You just got it. Your are perfect they will love you." Cinna smiles.  
"I get how this is coal. It's black. You said you saw fire in me. Not darkness. I'm-"  
"We're gonna light you on fire." Cinna smiles at me.  
"What?!"  
"They're synthetic flames I made myself, don't worry. Come on it's almost time."  
Before I can say anything Cinna guides me out to the waiting area, filled with horses and chariots. Peeta and I are guided to each other through the chaos.  
Peeta stops cold when he sees me, eyes wide, slow breaths, mouth open. He seems to examine my entire being. He then walks over to me slowly. He reaches his arm out, then stops.  
"Oh. I'm sorry Katniss. You look great." He flashes a smile.  
"Thanks." I say emotionless. I'm focusing on Cato. He's dressed powerfully. District two. We're last to go. Cato looks at me and gives me an evil smirk. I stumble backward into Peeta, who I notice is wearing the same thing as me, tapered to fit him well.  
"Nervous?" He asks me. And then follows my gaze to Cato and he lifts me to my feet. "Don't worry Katniss. He can't hurt you anymore." I tremble, then resume my powerful, confidant posture.  
"Time to go!" Someone yells, and we are then mounted on our chariots. District one chariot bursts through the opening into a stadium, with music playing to welcome the tributes. I lift my chin up high, and then Cinna lights us on fire.  
I breathe a little quicker and I notice Peeta doing the same.  
As we enter the stadium peoples eyes bulge and they scream out loud with laughter and amazement. Peeta takes in every bit of it. Our faces appear on the screens on the side of the stadium. I look all around standing proudly. I start to feel something by my hand. Peeta is grabbing at it. I immediately pull away.  
"Come on Katniss they'll love it." He convinces.  
This time I let him take my hand and we lift them up together.  
I can't help but smile at all the people throwing flowers at me, and cheering for me. Peeta and I share a smile and we continue down to the end.  
The anthem ends and president Snow comes out on his balcony.  
"Welcome. Tributes welcome. This years tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." He announces over a microphone. Everyone screams, and we are all dismissed. We are taken back to our stylists, and Cinna extinguishes me, then gives me a big hug. I freak out for a second, but I let him hug me. I don't wanna have to explain anything.  
"That was amazing! The girl who was on FIRE!" He exclaims and laughs. "Beautiful Katniss they LOVED you! I knew they would!" He seems so happy with how things went.  
"It's all because of your costume!" I give a slight smile.  
"Go on girl on fire! Dinner time!"  
We all gather around the table and eat supper, almost as a family, all talking about how amazing the chariot rides went.  
"Sweetheart, I did NOT know you could do that!" Haymitch gives a sheepish smile.  
"Maybe you should give me a chance before summing me up." I say in between mouthfuls of lamb stew. "Mmmhhh this stuffs good. Say after swallowing."  
"Yeah! Who cooks this stuff?!" Peeta says with lamb in his mouth.  
"Manners you two!" Effie exclaims with disgust.  
"Hey, the girl on fire's gonna burn! Let her do her thing! This is the happiest I've seen her in forever!" Peeta calls at Effie jokingly.  
She looks hurt, but she smiles a little. She's happy for me too.  
"Well enjoy tonight kids, cause training starts tomorrow. Then there's a party." Haymitch says.  
I brush it off. For some reason Cato doesn't scare me right now. I feel like I can actually win this thing. That feeling fades quick but I envelope myself in it. We walk to the living room to watch the tapes of the parade. Everyone is stunned at our appearance. Peeta and I are congratulated, and everyone sits and watches again and again, picking up all the small, beautiful details.  
Love you prim. I'll try to win for you. I made a promise. I'm going to keep it.


	11. Chapter 11: Downhill

Author note: Yay! 17 followers, 4 favorites, 4,800 views! 1 review ;( PPPLLLZZZZZ REVIEW! If u like the story let me know, PM me, favorite, and follow...and review! Thank you for reading my story-DON OWN ANYTHING- SUZANNE COLLINS- pretty good ch I think!

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 11  
We finish watching the videos and say our goodnights.  
"Uhh hey Katniss?" Peeta asks nervously.  
"Hmm?" I actually giggle.  
He puts on his smile. "Hey I wanted to talk to you. Umm on a more serious note."  
I raise my eyebrows, and once everyone is gone in their rooms for bed, he starts.  
"There's another party tomorrow." He looks at me with such guilt I actually feel bad for him.  
"Oh...right." We sit in silence for a few moments.  
"What are we-" I start.  
"I asked if we had to go to the parties, and Effie just frowned and said that it's required, "so relationships are made, it makes a more interesting games." Peeta looks sick. I know Effie wasn't happy about saying that.  
"What?!" I freak out. I can't be in the same room as Cato. Not after the chariots. We stole his attention and he's angry about it. "I-he's gonna-" I yell eyes wide.  
"-he's not gonna do anything. I'm gonna be there so he can't do anything. It's the absolute LEAST I could do. I should do more." He seems disappointed in himself.  
"Stop that Peeta! I'm tired of that! You are like taking responsibility for what happened, and it wasn't YOUR fault! It was the stupid career!" I scream at him.  
"I-I'm sorry." Peeta whispers, completely baffled.  
"No...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Peeta I just..." I argue with myself.  
"It's fine Katniss. We better get some sleep. Need me for anything just call my room with the buttons on your wall." He laughs at the technology. "Night." He heads to bed.  
"Okay..." I whisper still lost in thought. Then I'm alone. I stare at the dark television. I imagine my whole trip to the Capitol playing out on that screen. Chills run down my back. Then I get to- the incident. I shake my head and run to bed.  
I lay there, clothed in the usual silk pajamas, hoping, wishing, and praying to God that this was all a dream, and I'd wake up in 12 with Prim, and my mom, and Gale.  
"Just sleep Katniss." I tell myself. "All you need to do now is rest..." I drift off.  
A desert arena. It's filled with tributes, but they're all male.  
"Where are the girls?!" I ask loudly.  
A strange kid, about 14 walks up to me. "They're all dead! And your next!" He laughs. He bears an evil grin. I look down at him in confusion.  
"What? How!" I demand an answer.  
"How about we show you." He laughs, and tributes make an Isle for someone to walk though, it's Cato.  
"Hey babe, long time no see!"  
My heart drops at the sight of him. I'm completely doomed. I shiver.  
"I had an awful lot of women who wanted me, but I thought I'd save it for you, after all your the last girl in the games." He bears a twisted smile.  
My eyes widen, and I step backward into another tribute.  
"Got her!" He calls, and latches onto my arms. That tribute is Peeta!  
"Peeta! What?! No!" I cry. His huge heart seemingly nowhere.  
Cato strides his way to me, looks me in the eyes, and says. "Wake up Katniss!"  
I sit up in bed to find Peeta's hands latched to my arms. Just like my dream. I thrash out, and kick his hands off.  
"Woah woah! Katniss it's okay it's just me!" Peeta whispers loudly.  
I scoot back, and catch my breath. He reaches out to grab my hand, but I shove him away. Still completely afraid of what was gonna happen in my dream.  
"You were...letting him." My voice shakes as I stare in the distance.  
"What? Katniss, your okay. I wouldn't let him do anything okay?" He reassures me.  
"You were...helping him." I squeak.  
"Helping?! Katniss id never let something like that happen on my watch." He pauses and seems to think of something. He frowns. "I'm sorry. It happened on my watch." His eyes become glassy. "Dang it! It's my fault! If I were out quicker, just a little quicker. I could've saved you some pain." He looks down. "It's not gonna happen again Katniss, not if I can help it." He looks determined. He shakes his head back and forth. "Oh! I woke you up because you were yelling things. Effie sent me to get you up, and when I walked in you were thrashing on the bed." He seems freaked out talking about it.  
"I-" I pause. No more being weak Katniss, this is for Prim. You have to be proud, and strong at training. "I'm fine." I say simply and shoo Peeta out so I can shower.  
While the gentle streams of water cleanse me I feel all my muscles relax. Today will be really tough. I have to be in the same place as Cato, prove myself a good ally, and all the while stay sane. "Just breathe." I tell myself. "For Prim, do It for Prim." I whisper. My eyes shut and I relax. I finish, dry off, and put on a bra and underwear. I pull a robe over myself and I head to Cinna.  
"Hey there girl on fire! Ready to burn out there?"  
I giggle. "Where's the training outfit?"  
"It's over there." He points to a set of clothes on a rack. "You all have to wear these."  
It's a tight-ish black short sleeves shirt, with grey and red on the shoulders. Black tight pants.  
"Okay." I shrug, and take the clothes to go change. When I'm in the training clothes, I put my hair in a side braid, and look in the mirror. I feel so strange being put in clothes that have all of this suitability towards my body. I just turn and head towards the training arena.  
As I step in we all are gathered around a dark skinned lady who explains all the rules: no fighting, we'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. I shiver.  
She says we should try something new to us. We are free to train.  
Peeta walks straight to me. "Hey Katniss, I'm here. Don't worry. Plus I doubt he'd do anything in front of these people.  
"Peeta! I'm fine!" I give him a glare, and he backs off. "I'll be here of you need." He nods and walks off.  
I look around and...oh joy. I see Glimmer, at the archery station. I seriously hate her. The little slut was actually trying to get to Peeta. He only used her as an accuse to get to me. He just left her behind, and I can tell she is ticked at him, and me. One less ally, one more person who knows my secret. Oh no. I never thought of this. She must've told her allies. She's not gonna keep something like that to herself. She shoots an arrow and misses. "Pfft." I sneer to myself. There are tons of things wrong with what she's doing. I just walk towards a knot tying area. I know how to do countless knots my dad taught me before the explosion in the coal mines. It relieves stress.  
I sit down at the station and start tying. Some other tributes are here, but they are conceived in their learning. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Not Peeta's gentle warm hand, it's a feeling I recognize. I turn around and my eyes widen when I see a tall blonde, with a twisted smirk.  
"What do you want?!" I spit.  
"We need to talk, and if you draw attention, I swear I'll slit your throat here and now." He whispers.  
I feel like yelling for Peeta, but I don't wanna bother him. And I said I didn't need his help. Peeta probably hates being stuck in this situation.  
"Come on." He grabs my arm, and guides me to an empty station. At this station there are a bunch of puzzles to try and solve with your hands.  
"What Cato?!" I whisper loudly.  
"Listen, I could probably get in serious trouble If anyone found out about what happened. You have to swear on your life, that nobody else finds out. And your friend, better not know. And if you do tell anyone, or they find out, I promise to you, that I will make your life a living hell." He gives me that famous smirk, and grabs my butt quickly.  
"Uhhh!" I shriek.  
"You know that you can't hide from me. I'll find you. And you know. I never said I was done with you. It went by so quickly. Next time it will be longer. I promise." He laughs, and smacks my back as if we just had a hilarious conversation.  
"Oh-okay" I manage to say, and put on a horribly fake smile, and try to hold back tears.  
I go to Peeta's station. He's at a painting station.  
"Oh hey Kat- you okay? Something happen?"  
I gulp, I know Cato's watching. "No. I'm fine. What are you doing?" One tear slips.  
Cato nods at me and gets back to his work, completely ignoring our conversation.  
"Katniss what happened!?" He whispers.  
"We can't talk here. He's watching. I'll tell you after training." A few more tears come out.  
"Come on, you need to tell me now. We'll pretend we're talking about something else. Just, try to hold in your emotions, and I will too." He looks at me seriously.  
"Peeta," I whisper, now shaking.  
"He-he told me if anyone found our about what he did to me, he'd...he'd make my life a living hell. And he said-" I stop, tears running down my face. Peeta puts a hand on my shoulder, and I freak out again, shoving hand away. I can deal with anyone touching me.  
"Katniss...what did he say?" Peeta asks calmly. "He said if you know he'd slit my throat."  
"Oh my gosh...Katniss..." He whispers. "But I was there..." Peeta says, confused. He knows I know."  
I sniffle and think about the other thing he said. "Peeta. He said one-last thing." I pull in a breath of air.  
"Tell me Katniss." He whispers.  
"He...he said that he wasn't done." I cry almost silently.  
Peeta grabs my hand and holds it in his. He's just trying to comfort me. "He wasn't done? With what Katniss, go on."  
"With me..." I shudder and collapse off the chair to the ground. Tears are pooling on the ground around my face. Glimmer looks back at me, with shock. She drops her stuff and walks over to me. She's about to me when Peeta stops her.  
"She just misses her family. They are in a rough time."  
"I wanna know the truth. Why are you so upset!?" She raises an eyebrow, with no sympathy for me.  
I am so embarrassed right now. What could go worse? Glimmer saw me that day. She should know. Or is she just torturing me because she likes Cato.  
"Right now I'm upset about you!" If looks could kill, I would've melted her soul.  
Her eyes go wide, and she steps back, shakes her head, and heads back to the archery station. How could this girl bother me anymore.  
Peeta sits on the ground beside me. "Your okay." He whispers peacefully.  
"I-I should get up...people will figure out and-" I stop. I don't want anything to happen.  
"How about we say you got cut with a blade, I can make a pretty convincing fake wound." He suggests.  
"No. I can't. Cato'd know that others know. That you know what he did. And that it was against my will. Your the only one who knows it was rape. Glimmer, she's actually jealous."  
"Okay..." He helps me up and he teaches me a little about camouflage.  
"How'd you learn all this?" I ask in amazement, at the transformation my skin to the bark if a tree. With gentle strokes, he turns my arm completely camouflaged.  
"There, and that's how you...well, do that!" He chuckles. I actually laugh too. I feel safe. Friends are a beautiful thing.  
"Everyone get washed up, and dressed for the party! Training's over!" Some snotty man yells.  
Peeta and I just look at each other with dread in our eyes.  
"I'll-" Peeta starts.  
"No. I'm tired of being weak. Just we can't leave the party." I say.  
"Okay. Katniss, you are anything but weak, you know that right?" His dancing blue eyes tell me he truly believes this.  
"I've been nothing but a problem lately." I breathe out.  
"Hey Katniss, it's not your fault- that he did that...to you. It's mine-"  
"Stop!"  
"Right. I'm sorry." He remembers what I'm always talking about. Him takin the blame. "Well we should go."  
"Right." We walk out and head to the stylists.  
"Alright girl on fire! We have a reputation now. Everyone loves you! Bad thing is the Capitol would probably use you the same way they do Finnick if you win." He gives a little frown then gets happy again.  
"Wait what?" I remember Finnick. He was a victor who was handsome. The Capitol decided to force him into prostitution.  
"Well sad thing is that the Capitol has already decided what they would do with everyone if they were a victor. I don't get to see the lists, but I don't think it'll be good. Victors never have a good life anyway. I'm sorry, that all of this happened to you."  
"Wait you know?!" The words Burt out of my mouth before I can stop myself.  
"Know what?"  
"Uhh. I don't know I'm just terrified." I truly am.  
"Okay. Well I'm sorry, I have something special for you."  
"Okay?"  
"This dress is covered in real diamonds and gems. Here put it on."  
I go into the other room, to find the prep team there ready to fix me up. This time when they surround me and do their work, I bite my lip, and grit my teeth to keep myself from flipping out. I only punch Flavius once, and then I force myself to be strong. Tears are dripping from my face once I'm fully dressed.  
"Darling, you haven't been normal lately!" Flavius exclaims. The others nod.  
"This is a lot to deal with that's all." I catch my breath.  
"You were just being dressed!" The eyelash lady screeches concerned.  
"I was raped okay! You happy!?" I Yell in their faces, pain filling my expression. I slump to the floor, and let my tears fall to the floor. I really am hopeless aren't I? I hate contradicting myself! I'm suddenly surrounded with saddened stylist faces.  
"Cinna! Get in here!" I hear the the other lady yell.  
"What is it?!" He rushes in. "Is she okay?" He looks down at me.  
All I can do is whimper.  
He sends everyone else away after they say what I told them. He bends down by me.  
"Katniss? How long has it been? Just yesterday you were acting weird? When did this happen?"  
"I don't know okay?! These last few days were all a blur. I don't even know what I ate for breakfast. I don't even think I ate today!" I Whine.  
"Hold on." He calms me. "So this was recent?"  
"I I can't tell you.. Not who did it or anything. He said he would get me..." I shudder  
"Don't worry, You don't have to tell me now. I'm so sorry this happened to you. The games is enough. I'm sure. But one thing that I know, is that you still have your fire. I saw it last night. This hasn't changed who you are. Remember that." He whispers, and helps me up. We dry my face, do my makeup, and he teaches me about the dress. This one is covered in gemstones, and when I press a button, I get another surprise.  
"I think this dress will show your power. If you get in a dangerous situation, press the button, okay?"  
"Okay." I never doubt Cinna. He always knows what he's doing.  
I nod at Cinna, and walk towards the party room doors, take a deep breath, and close my eyes.  
"Katniss Everdeen." I talk the large black man with "the list"  
"Right on in...your the girl who was on fire."  
People actually called me that. Wow.  
The huge doors slide open, and I am submerged in an overcrowded, flashy lighted, club party. I look for Peeta, and then I see him. He's being choked against a wall. By Cato!


	12. Chapter 12: Oh Peeta

Author note: THANK U MY LOVELIES! Also SHOUT OUT to Gabbielvspeeta ! She is my second review! Plz ppl I wanna know what you wanna see in the story! Love u all so much who are following my story. Also if u dot have an account you can review as a guest! Plz! U guys can now find out what happenz now! Sry for cliff hanger! ALL CREDIT TO SUZANNE COLLINS!

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 12  
"Peeta!" Scream. I run over to Cato, and he drops Peeta.  
"You here to explain why he doesn't seem to think you wanted that to happen?!"  
I back a few steps. Peeta is gasping for air behind Cato.  
"He knew! Cato he always knew you forced me into it! He SAW!" I spit at him.  
"I still never said I was done with you." He growls, and turns back to Peeta. "Night buddy." He throws a swift punch through the air. I have to do something. Peeta's been there for me. I do the only thing that pops into my mind. I use all my strength, and anger, and fear inside of me, to throw my foot as fast as I can. With a hard thump, I kick Cato as hard as I can, right in the balls.  
"Aaaaaahhooouuuccchhh!" He shrieks in pain. He sinks to the ground. The punch never hit Peeta.  
"Come on, let's get out of here." I nod at Peeta, and I grab his arm.  
I pull him through the crowd.  
"Woah what are we doing? We have to stay here, remember?!" Peeta yells at me through the noise of the room.  
"We're getting out of here! He can't chase us in this condition! Come on!" I yell back at him.  
"You have to pretend that we-" he starts.  
"I know! It's better than what Cato has in mind." I gag.  
We stop at the doors. The man just gives me a smile, and opens if up so we can go.  
Once we're out, Peeta collapses on the ground.  
"I couldn't breathe!" He freaks out. "He was gonna kill me I swear!" His eyes are frightened. "I wasn't worried about dying, as much as I was worried id pass out, and he'd get to you." He shakes his head. "Nobody should have to deal with that freak!" He actually laughs.  
I reach down to help him up. My face is trill straight. "Peeta! He was gonna kill you! You could've easily hurt him!"  
"I was gonna, then you walked in...and he caught me off guard, you look really nice. When you can't breathe it's hard to do much."  
"right now I just wanna leave. Come on." We walk to the elevator, and wait.  
"So...off to our bedchambers then?" Peeta looks a little disappointed.  
"I guess so..." I respond. We stand silent on the topic. My heart rate quickens as I imagine what Cato's doing right now. Probably grinding on some girl. Or cornering her. Molesting even maybe. I force myself to stop thinking when another idea hits my brain. He could be trying I get to me.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm-I'm fine." I quickly get out.  
We get to the 12th level, and we split head down the hall to our bedchambers.  
I walk inside, shut the door, and go to change, but one thing stops me. I just realized that I never pushed the defense button, that Cinna told me about.  
My door bursts open, and I press the button, my only instinct. Suddenly I see Peeta, and his eyes widen, as the sparkles pop off of my dress, and explode. He's shot backward into the hallway.  
I'm supposed to be a firecracker...I'll always be amazed by Cinna's creations.  
"Ahh!" He bangs his head against the wall. "Oww!"  
"Omygosh! I'm sorry!" I call to him, and run into the hall, kneeling by his body. "I'm sorry..." I whisper.  
He cracks a smile. "You're a firecracker Katniss." He smirks at me.  
"Looks like I blew you away." I give a somewhat flirtatious smile.  
"No kidding!" He winks, and u help him up.  
I was only joking with the flirt thing, and maybe he is too...  
"Hey, I just was thinking, maybe I should stay in there with you so, well you know. Nothing can-"  
"That's fine." I cut off his rant.  
"Cool, so can I just?"  
"Ya go on in." I shrug, and walk back in after him.  
"Man Cinna, did a good job." Peeta smiles and looks at me.  
"The dress, or the weapon?" I joke.  
"Hah, both."  
I gotta wash all of the glitter, and stuff off, I'll be in the shower. Oh and when I say don't look. I mean it." I head to the bathroom. If it I wouldn't let anyone but Gale in the same room area as me while I'm showering other than Peeta. Friends are okay.  
"I'll watch for idiots!" Peeta calls as I get undressed to shower. I feel safe around Peeta. Almost as I was with Gale, but it's just sort of unbelievable that it took me years to get this close with Gale, and now, I'm suddenly good friends with Peeta.  
I undress, and hope that Cato is still in the party room, dancing, or being the douche bag he is. I step into the shower and wait until it's finished. When I step out I hear Peeta breathing softly. I look and he's asleep on my bed. He has a smile on his face. Wow he fell asleep? Already? I look at the clock and it's 11 o clock. I took a loonngg shower.  
I change into my pajamas and go to wake him up, but something stops me. He looks so peaceful. No guilt, or sorrow etched into his face. I lean against my headboard and tuck myself under the covers, not bothering to get Peeta off of the bed. He was on the covers, and off to the side, so it wouldn't bother me, and I don't wanna wake him, when he looks so happy. It would be cruel to pull him back to reality. I lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes. Before I drift off into a gentle darkness, I hear Peeta's soft voice.  
"Sweet dreams, kat."  
I wake up to see Peeta on his side looking down at me. "Morning." He whispers. This reminds me of how Gale used to wake me up, when I'd fall asleep in the meadow. I've never made a friend as fast as Peeta.  
"Hmmm..." I breathe out. For a moment I feel at home. Warm, and safe, but it fades when the cold reality of the moment hits me. Today we have to prove our abilities to the game makers.  
Peeta just stares at me with beautiful eyes, and I feel warm inside at the instant he makes eye contact with me after I broke away.  
"We have to-"  
"I know Katniss. But we aren't going into the games today are we?" He whispers seriously.  
"No."  
"We should be thankful for another day alive then." He tries to be positive.  
"Do we have to train today?" I ask.  
"Uhh, not till later I don't think..."  
"What time is it?" My face lights up.  
"Eight. We don't start training until one, and then at three, is the testing." He recalls, with a scrunched face.  
"Do I have time to go back to sleep?" I can't believe I'm even asking him.  
"Yeah! Tons, have at it!" He smiles genuinely, as he looks at my exhausted face.  
"Night!" I yell out happily and shove my face into the pillow. It feels so good to rest right now.  
Before I drift back off into Katnissland, I hear Peeta. "It okay if I crash here again? Effie will make me busy if she sees me up." He says with dread. He's tired too.  
"What? Sure..." I hear Peeta flop back down on the bed, letting out a breath. "Katniss? Can I ask you somethin?" He turns his head to me.  
"Yeah, what?"  
"Well, when it, uhh...happened, did he make any other threats that I might wanna know?"  
My relaxed body tenses. "What do you mean?" My voice gets deeper.  
"Like, did he say anything that could effect the future?"  
"He's said enough to me that already effected me. He made threats now that scare me half to death! Peeta, I don't know, I don't remember all he said I was just terrified!" I burst, feeling the need to prove myself.  
"I'm sorry, it's none of my business anyways." He frowns, and goes to touch my cheek. Reluctantly I let him. He looks into my eyes with sorrow.  
"You shouldn't be." I frown. "You wanna help...I just...I don't know."  
"That's okay, Katniss. Your so brave to be here now, and staying strong for your sister."  
Sister. Prim. Oh Prim.  
"Peeta. I'm scared." I whisper. "I'm not brave, or strong, I'm scared." A tear falls down my cheek.  
"Katniss." He pulls my chin up, so I'm looking directly at him. "You aren't brave if you aren't scared. Even though you're scared you push through it. That's what makes you brave Katniss."  
"No Peeta, I'm not just scared. I'm horrified! I can't watch people get killed. Animals are one thing, but people!-"  
"Listen. Right now they are all alive. And you're tired, so why don't you go to sleep, and I'll stay here with you."  
I shake, with slight relief that Peeta is going to stay, to comfort me. "Okay."  
He scoots over and reaches his arms around me tightly. I freak out for a second, then relax, when I notice how different Peeta's arms feel around me than Cato's.  
Peeta's are warm, inviting, strong, and protecting. Cato's are controlling, powerful, and hard.  
He cradles me for a while, and I start to fall asleep again. I feel happy for once and before I slip away, I mutter a few words, I don't even know what came out of my mouth. As everything goes fuzzy I hear one word from Peeta.  
"Always."


	13. Chapter 13: Training

Author note: kk guys there r a lot of ppl reading this story! But hardly any followers! Plz favorite, REVIEW! Thank you Sooo much Gabbylvspeeta! She reviewed twice! Tell me ur thoughts PPPLLLZZZZZ! Love you guys! Here is 13! Little bit of Everlark here!

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 13  
I breathe in and out, slowly and deeply. Wrapped in warmth, and safety, I can feel happy again. My eyes crack open, letting in golden light that refracts off of Peeta's face and an illuminating way. I shut my eyes again and rest my head on his chest. I hum to the beat of his steady heart. His breaths are slow and comforting.  
I hear him move and can feel him looking at me. Somehow I know he's smiling. I hum again, letting him know I'm awake.  
He hums back, and rests his head on the pillow. We lay there together, as he runs his fingers through my hair I come to reality.  
What am I doing!? He surely knows that i like Gale. Calm down Katniss! Okay, he probably is just comforting me. Yeah, that's it.  
"We should probably get up." I break the silence.  
Peeta's eyes shoot open. "What time is it?"  
I look at the digital clock by the bed. 12:30. "12:30 Peeta get up!"  
We both literally jump out of bed.  
"I'll be at breakfast, well lunch, after a quick shower!" He hollers at me, running out the door.  
I run to the shower, quickly undress and jump in. I nervously set the shower time to 5 minutes, hoping it doesn't hurt me or go crazy. Suddenly I'm whooshed with water, soap, shampoo, and fragrances. Five minutes feels like 10 seconds. Before I know it, my hair is getting dried, and put in a perfect side braid. I programmed it to do that part. I get dressed in the training clothes, and rush out the door. I slam into a wall and stumble back a few steps. When I look back I realize that I really knocked into Cato.  
"Uhh I-" I start quickly.  
"Shhh!" He slams me on the wall.  
"Please don't-" I mutter quietly.  
"What? I don't have time! I just hoped id run into you here." He gives me an evil grin.  
"I-"  
"I said I wasn't done with you. Remember." He smirks at me, and traces my lips with his finger. "See you later," he winks, and walks away.  
I lean against the wall, catching my breath. Any safety I felt earlier has disappeared completely. "Peeta." I whisper to myself. I need to tell Peeta.  
I zoom down the hall, and into the elevator, and make it shut fast so no one else can get in. We go to the floor with the training area. I rush into the room to find Peeta, at a knife throwing station. With those arms, he can throw pretty far. And not a bad aim.  
I rush to the station, trying to act eager for training, but I'm sure everyone who sees the expression on my face knows something's wrong with me. There's always something wrong with Katniss Everdeen.  
"Peeta!" I whisper.  
"Hey Kat-"  
"We need to talk." I look him in the eyes in a way that lets him know right away it was about Cato. He drops his knife and, takes me to an empty station. It's full of manuals.  
"What did he do?" Peeta has an angry look in his eyes.  
"He reminded me that...he isn't done with me, and I'm afraid that if he can get me alone just this morning, it'll be easy for him to-"  
"Katniss, I would beat the heck out of that guy right now if I could, but id probably get killed. It's against the rules. But I'll tell you that at any moment, if he lays so much as a finger on you, and I'm around, I won't hesitate to beat the heck out of him."  
"Peeta he did that just now."  
"Okay new rule." He looks at me seriously. "You can't be alone."  
"Peeta, how the hell do you think we can accomplish that?!" I almost spit.  
"Someone's gotta be with you at all times. No matter what." He looks determined.  
"Peeta. I- I don't think we can stop hi-"  
"Don't say that Katniss!" He bursts. "Please don't say that. It's not gonna happen again. It can't, it won't. I can't let that happen." He mutters, seriously, yet almost helplessly. As if he too knows that Cato is too sneaky.  
"Peeta. I probably won't be able to have that happen again. I've-" I stop. Lately I've been thinking about killing myself. Just getting out of this place before too much happens.  
"What is it Katniss?" He looks at me as If I'm about to say something that can be fixed.  
"I've been thinking about ending my life, here." I swallow, and look at one of the covers of a manual.  
"Katniss! Please don't! Please, please please! Don't think like that! There's so much more to live for!" His eyes plead.  
"What do I have to live for?! Huh? Tell me Peeta! Huh, tell me! District 12?! Constant memories of this horror that already started?! Death in the games!? Peeta I have NOTHING to live for. The twisted Capitol makes our lives miserable!" I sob.  
"Katniss! You have Prim to live for! How do you think she'd feel if you just gave up before the games?! The only thing she holds onto now if the hope that you'll live! There's Gale! What about him! Your family he's taking care of is a constant reminder of you! He's your best friend! And your mother! How will she live losing another close family member!? Katniss these people need you! I..do." He frantically tries to convince me.  
My suicidal thoughts disappear when my family, and Gale come to mind. I can't do that to them. I can't die weak. I have to prove to the Capitol, that I'm not going to go down easy.  
"Your right Peeta. They need me back at 12. I just don't wanna die painfully. I...probably felt more pain in the last few days, mostly in the first day. Then I have in my life altogether. And Peeta, I've suffered a lot..." I choke.  
"I'm gonna stay with you. I'm not leaving your side till the games. "We're friends now after all."  
"You're a good friend." I shake my head and give a slight smile.  
Something in Peeta's eyes said he wasn't quite content with my answer, but I shake it off. "After all, maybe I'll get to be with Gale, if I win." I feel those hopes are too high though. I hold on to the thought that I might get to see Prim again.  
"Yeah, maybe." He gives me a hopeful smile, with an unidentified emotion in his eyes.  
We walk to the climbing station, and I hop up. Im surprisingly really good at the maneuvers. I twist and turn, through areas in the rope. I look down to see multiple guys looking at me.  
"Katniss, turn it down a bit." Peeta mouths to me.  
"What!?" I actually laugh. I don't even know what he's taking about.  
Peeta smiles and starts to respond when I look over and see Thresh glancing at me, and doing an impressive maneuver with a curved sword. Then he winks.  
For a moment I'm confused, then realize I'm flying through the air towards the ground. Peeta stumbles across the mats to catch me, but I end up landing on him, so we're face to face.  
"Nice catch." I whisper.  
"Told you to turn it down." He looks at me, with joyous eyes.  
"Turn what down? Thresh was looking at me weird!" I whisper.  
"Yeah, that's why you needed to stop flaunting yourself. Some of these guys I'm not sure about." He half laughs, but I can see in his eyes that he is serious.  
"Peeta I wasn't doing anything! I was climbing!" I pull myself off of him, acting like it was nothing, although my limbs ache. I was on the highest portion of ropes.  
He just looks at me and smiles, shaking his head.  
"Oh! Are you okay?" I suddenly ask him as I realize that I had just landed right on top of him.  
"I'm fine. It didn't even hurt!" He laughs.  
"You know it did." I roll my eyes like Cato never spoke a word to me. I feel a sudden confidence.  
"Careful Katniss!" Peeta yells at me, as I step on the blade of a stray sword. I pause before stepping on it.  
I look at it carefully noticing a fine writing on the shaft. In red it reads,  
"Tonight after the tests and dinner, and everyone's asleep, meet me in my room, and I'll continue my business with you. If you don't, when I win, and I WILL win. On the victory tour, I'll make sure your family is with you by the end of it. Yup, and that kid who took your sister at the reaping. All dead. Be there.  
P.S. I'll make sure your baker friend is dead before you know it. That is if you don't come. Remember tonight.  
-C"  
I shudder, and take a few steps back. When I look up, Cato gives me a wicked, viper eyed glare, cold enough to freeze you in place.  
"Pe-Peeta?" I stutter, as Cato licks his lips, and decapitates a dummy in one swift slash.  
By now Peeta has recognized when something's wrong and he needs to do something. "What's goin on?" He asks, playing it down so people don't get suspicious. Peeta sees the sword and picks it up. He does a few moves with it, and them pretends he's examining it's features. He's really reading it.  
He freezes for a moment, and looks at me like I have my leg caught when a bombs about to explode. "Katniss..." He whispers, complete shock on his face.  
"I know." I'm still in disbelief.  
"Tonight?!" He says completely flabbergasted. "I need more time, I gotta keep this from-" he stops. Almost in realization of the fact that Cato can pretty much figure out a way to do anything, and get away with it.  
"How are we-" I start.  
"Not here. We can't talk about it here." He stops me.  
I just nod, and we finish training, in a relatively usual way.  
When training ends I'm immediately filled with a dread. I have to show the game makers my skill. What will I show them?! Then I have to worry about what's gonna happen, and how I'm going to deal with the problem about tonight.  
They put us in clean training outfits, and line us up. male first, then female.  
"Any idea what your gonna do in there?" Peeta half chuckles, but I can tell that clearly he has no idea what to do.  
"Nope..." I state flatly.  
"You should shoot." He glances at me.  
"You should lift." I give him a half smile.  
"Deal."  
"PEE-TAH, MEL-ARK" an electronic voice blazes.  
I give him a silent nod and focus. I'll shoot, but I don't know if I should be good or bad. Maybe if they don't know how good I am I can do better in the games with surprise.  
No no no. To get sponsors you need to "make people like you." Something I could never do. My best bet is a high score.  
I see Peeta walk out with an angered look on his face. "Goodluck with them Katniss, ugh! Hey, shoot straight." He tries to smile.  
"KAT-NISS, EH-VER-DEEN" the voice announces to me. I'm now sitting in an empty room.  
I stand up slowly, debating on what to do. I walk in the doors, chin high, and chest out. I don't want them to get any sort of impression of the weakness that dwells inside of me, reminding me of every harsh memory.  
"Katniss Everdeen." I announce.  
They turn from they're dining table filled with drinks and a giant roasted pig, with an apple in its mouth.  
"Go ahead." Some guy nods, and downs another drink.  
I grab a bow, and 3 arrows already set out for me. Figures they knew I was good. I stand a far distance away from the target, which is a cutout I'm the shape of a person, with bullseyes, on vital areas.  
I take a shaky hand and pull the bowstring back with my loaded arrow. I try to focus on the target, but all of my memories flood back. I let go, and the arrow flies, and hits the cutout, just nowhere important.  
Get it together Katniss! I scream in my head. I take my second arrow, and point back at the target, this time completely zoned in.  
I release the arrow, and it hits a perfect bullseye in the cutout a chest. I look over at the table, expecting impressed faces, when all I see it talking, and drinking. The head game maker is picking up the apple from the pigs mouth.  
I'm enough disgusted and infuriated at the Capitol for pulling my sisters name, for threatening to send her here, for making this happen to me. But now, I'm about to explode. They aren't even paying attention! This is my chance to get sponsors so I can survive and they are ignoring me! Ignoring my life, my family, and everything important to me. On Impulse I grab my last arrow, load it, and shoot it at the apple. Now so close to the game maker's mouth.  
The arrow hits it out of his hand and pins it against the wall. Everyone jumps, and turns to me, then looks at my perfect shot on the bullseye.  
"Thanks." I announce. "For your consideration." Everyone's shocked, and I drop my bow on the rack, and storm out, as powerful as I could look.  
I can feel tears welling up in my eyes as I realize what I just did. I'm  
Probably the first to get killed now. They're probably already planning what my death will be like. The fury hits me again. How could they take a provider from a family, and destroy a little Prim's heart?! How could they kill kids so heartlessly?! For entertainment?! How could a person find entertainment from one's pain!? I HATE THE CAPITOL, AND THESE GAMES! I'm sure the pure anguish shows on my face as I storm down the halls, and into the elevator.  
I arrive on the penthouse level, my features completely etched with rage. Tears are falling from my face.  
"Katniss! Oh Katniss dear!" Effie calls to me.  
"NOT...NOW!" I snap at her, while walking to my room.  
Her face lights up with surprise and concern. "What happened?"  
"I HATE THE CAPITOL!" I give her a fiery stare.  
She seems offended, and then realizes the actual situation of a killing game. "Katniss. What happened? Please tell me."  
"I WILL! NOW SHUT UP!" She jumps back, and runs to the table, where everyone is waiting for me, so we can start dinner. I hear mumbles.  
"Peeta...silver tounge...calm her down." Is all I can make out of the conversation.  
Peeta is coming down the hall towards me in a matter of seconds. He stops at a halt when he sees the terror, and hate on my face, and hears the cracking of me popping my knuckles as if I'm about to punch something.  
"Katniss?" Peeta says with a worried look. "I'm not going to ask if your okay. That ones obvious, so tell me what happened." He's completely honest with the situation.  
"They watched me mess up, laughed, ignored my perfect shot, and so-!" I stop.  
"So...?" Peeta tries to get me to continue. "What happened?"  
"SO I SHOT AN ARROW AT SENECA'S HEAD OKAY?!" I scream at him.  
"You WHAT?!" He freaks out.  
I sob a little. " WELL IT WAS AN APPLE BY HIS HEAD, BUT NOW, HE'S PROBABLY GONNA KILL ME FIRST! I'll HAVE NO SPONSORS BECAUSE OF MY STUPID IMPULSE SHOT!" I'm weeping by now.  
"Hey, Katniss. It's okay, just breathe. Focus on right now. What you did is over. We can't change the past." He tries to soothe me, but those words make it worse. I really can't change the past. There's no way of saving Prim now! I sob even harder.  
"I'm sure you won't get a zero though"  
"Oh no Peeta! But that's not all! Before I left, I pretty much assured my absolute death!" I cry and shake my head.  
"I'm sure you couldn't have done anything too bad after...that."  
"I said, thanks for your consideration!"  
"Come on Katniss." He pulls me from the floor gently, and pulls me into a hug. I clutch onto him like he's my lifeline. Keeping me from drifting into insanity. He holds me tightly, calming me from my rage.  
I pull away, and smile at him. "Thank YOU, for your consideration." We look at each other for a moment. Kind of how Gale and I would. We both walk in the dining room, and I tell what happened during dinner. Haymitch seems to love every single thing I did.  
"And what was it you said?! Thanks for your consideration! Hahaha! I knew I liked you sweetheart!"  
We're all in a good mood until dinner's over, and it's time to watch the scores.  
Peeta's face shows up. A seven flashes by his face. Everyone pats him on the back.  
My face moves onto the screen. I squeeze my eyes shut, and hear gasps. I probably did get a zero. I open my eyes and see an eleven on the screen.  
Everyone stares at me in amazement. Peeta grins at me, and I  
Just stare at the television.  
"Really? I almost kill him and they give me an eleven?!" I finally burst.  
Everyone laughs and heads to bed. That's when I remember what I'm supposed to do tonight.


	14. Chapter 14: Different Tonight

Author note: AHH Thank you guys so much who have been following my story and continue to read it! I'd really like some more reviews! I hope you like the turnout of this chapter but I'm not so sure you will...I thought this was important and u will understand when u read...ALSO NEW STORY FOLLOWER! Shoutout to TaylorRae14 enjoy guys!

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 14  
Tonight. He wants to have me again tonight, and this time, he's threatening to hurt my family. I stand petrified. Everyone is getting ready for bed, except me and Peeta.  
"I'm going." I state, my voice shaky. "Better me. I don't stand a chance anyway, and I'm going to end up dead. I can't let him kill them though. Not them, not Prim." My voice cracks, and I realize how broken I sound.  
"Katniss no! They need you at 12 remember!? You have to TRY and live!" He pleads.  
"Peeta...in case this is my last night-"  
"It's not your last night! Okay?!" He cuts me off sternly.  
"I don't know what he's gonna...do..to me but I love my family too much! Peeta I know I need to do this...,but I- I'm scared." I whisper to him.  
"Katniss, what's gonna happen if he touches you again?! You can deal with something like that happening again. Don't go Kat, please." His eyes are sad.  
"If I don't he'll probably find me! He'll kill me! And he'll kill...you..." I shake at the thought. "And my family-"  
"Katniss you can't deal with that. It's too much-"  
"He'll find me." I cut him off. "He will get me. If I don't do anything he will find me Peeta!"  
"I'll stay with you, and he'll have to kill me to lay so much as a finger on you, okay? I will NOT let him win the games. I'll put my life on the line, but he is not hurting you or your family, or anyone back at 12. Okay?" He stares deep into my whirlwinds of grey eyes.  
I can actually feel myself start to tear up. I meet someone and suddenly he'd risk his life for me, and my family. He'd end up dead to make sure my family is safe. "Okay."  
"Now get ready, I'll turn around when you change." He nods at me.  
"You have to change too." I pull on a little smile. "Go change, and get ready, I'll be okay for a little while." We split and head to our rooms, and I realize that I feel so unsafe now that Peeta's gone. I rush my nighttime routine, but do good with brushing my teeth. In a while, I won't be able to do that. Soon I'm in silk pajamas with my hair let down from its usual side-braid. The light makeup, the prep team puts on me is washed off, and I've gone to the restroom. I call Peeta's room with buttons on my wall.  
"I'm done now."  
"Oh, good! I must've gone too fast, I'm just, a little worried. I know you could take him though." I can almost hear him smiling.  
I smile too. Even though I know I wouldn't be able to take Cato on, even if I had five more pounds of muscle. "Not me, but you could." I chuckle and tell him he can come over.  
"Body guard Mellark at your service! Need anything?" He smiles as I let him in.  
"Yeah? I'll take a roll of cash!" I reply shaking my head. I pat him on the back with a smile.  
"Sorry, I'm no richer than you!" He laughs, but stops, when I go from a smile to deep thought. He seems to remember that he was from a merchant's family, and I'm from the seam.  
"Sorry, I-"  
"It's fine." I cut him off. "I'm tired, goin to sleep." I get under the covers and remember. "Oh and Peeta, you can sleep on the bed, that's okay."  
I wait for him to get in bed, almost feeling a little awkward about letting him. He's just a friend. It's not like I'm inviting Gale in. I feel different about Gale.  
He slips in, and looks over at me from the other side, checking if everything was okay.  
"Oh! Umm could you lock the door, I'm just a little..."  
He nods before I can finish and locks the door. He twists the door handle to show me it's locked, and gets back in.  
"I'm fine now." I nod, and he turns out the lights.  
I close my eyes and rest my head down on the pillow. I try to stray my mind away from Cato, and the nearing games, and how I know he, or the game makers will make sure I'm dead early in the games. But how did I get that eleven? Why would they do that?  
My mind floats to Prim. Sweet, beautiful, Prim. She has such a kind heart. I imagine giving her the goat, and the look on her face. I feel myself chuckle. I can see her smiling huge, while hugging the poor thing. She and mom worked to heal it, and we had a steady supply of goat cheese as well as Prim's happiness.  
I drift off into a blissful sleep, or what I thought was blissful. Prim and I are dancing in the meadow. Prim's eight and I'm twelve. We run in circles, and fall In the soft grass.  
Suddenly, Prim is whisked off the ground by a Cato who is not any younger.  
"NO CATO!" I scream, as he twists a frightened Prim's head around suddenly, snapping her neck.  
"PRIM! NO!" I launch myself at Cato, but he pulls out a knife.  
"Your next."  
I snap to sitting position, my face drenched in tears, and hands trembling. "Pr-pri-pri-Prim-I-she!"'I squeal through my breathes.  
Peeta looks at me with sad eyes, and pulls me into a hug.  
"She's okay Katniss, she's perfectly fine. Hush, she's at home in a nice warm bed. She's okay." He calms me, running a hand up and down my back soothingly.  
I struggle to get a good breath. "She was gone Peeta! He got her! Like he promised! I should've gone! Is it too late?!" I stare at him through tears.  
"No Katniss, remember. He's not going to make it out of the games. He's not gonna hurt you or your family. I can promise you that." He looks at me directly, with a disgust with Cato clearly showing in his eyes.  
I nod at him, still terrified, and shaking. He pulls me against him, and holds me tightly. I feel the warmth of his arms around me, like a security blanket. They keep me in reality, all while allowing me to fall into another world, that feels safe.  
"Just relax Kat. Everyone's okay. I'm here for you, always."  
He runs his fingers down my arm, sending a tingling feeling down my spine. How did he do that? Nobody has done that to me before. Maybe Gale, once.  
I am on my side facing away from him, now, still trembling. When I'm reminded of my cruel dream, a squeal escapes my mouth, and Peeta immediately, wraps an arm around my waste, and pulls me to him. His lips slightly brush against my neck and I get that feeling again. I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing. I'm leaning towards good, by the third time I feel it.  
"It's okay." He whispers, and traces circles on my stomach where my top has scrunched up. Everything he says and does, relaxes me that much more.  
I feel my muscles relax, and for a moment, I wonder if I really like Gale or not. I don't focus on that though. I rest my head on his shoulder, as he sends that tingly feeling up my spine.  
"Peeta?" I whisper to him.  
"Hmm?" He brushes a piece of hair out of my face.  
"Thank you." I smile and close my eyes, resting in his arms. My breathing softens, and soon I'm drifting off.


	15. Chapter 15: Interviews

Author note: OMG THANK YOU GUYS! I got a review from CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192 ! Check her out! I'm at 20 story followers guys! Yaaaayyyy! So here is chapter 15! Leave a review on what you think about my story, and any suggestions aswell. ALSSSOOO...IMPORTANNNTTT! I'm wondering...do you guys want me to finish the story...if you do leave a review saying so, and why. If not don't do anything. Based on results I will make the fanfiction better, or just stop if you guys don't really care. Sooo...THANK! I own nothing-credit to Suzanne Collins-might have used some of her lines, all credit to her.

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 15  
I feel warmth all over, like when you lay in the sun for a while. I open my eyes, and glance at Peeta. He has an innocent childlike smile on his face as he sleeps. I look at the clock and see that it's 8:00 and decide we should get up. Effie wants to talk to us about composure for the interviews. My brain tells me I'm about to get up, but the rest of me just wants to lay there. I start to try and get up, but realize it's impossible.  
Peeta has one arm around my waist, and the other hand rests on my shoulder. Our legs are intertwined, and my head is on his shoulder.  
I sigh and decide to wait a little longer. After all, this could be one of my last days.  
I feel a gentle breath escape from him, and I know he's awake.  
"Morning Sunshine." I can hear the smile in his voice.  
I just breathe out steadily.  
"We should get up." I say quietly, but I don't wanna get up.  
"Yeah..." Disappointment etched into his words.  
I look into his crystal blue eyes, and there's something there that's different. I see fear. Not just nerves, or worry, or that look you get when you are freaking out. I see pure terror in his eyes.  
"Peeta." I look at him concerned. Even though he has every right to be scared. He has had such a positive outlook on everything. Never once showed he was actually scared.  
"Sorry. I'm-it's the games." He sighs.  
"I'm scared too Peeta."  
"That's the main reason im scared. For you. I know I don't stand a chance, but you do. I just..." He hesitates, as if there's something he wants to say but can't bring himself to say it.  
"Peeta-" I mumble. I've never been good with words. I search for something to say, but can't find the words.  
"I wanna tell you something before we go into the arena." He nods at me with nervous eyes, darting back and forth.  
"Okay." I state simply, and we suddenly both get up, and run to go get ready.  
Peeta's heading out the door when he comes to a halt. "Wait! I'm not gonna leave you alone. He's gonna be really angry today..." His eyes shift around the room.  
"Okay, but you have to leave to get your clothes." I point a finger at him.  
He dashes down the hall, as I throw some comfy clothes on, and head to breakfast without him.  
"Mornin sweetheart." Haymitch remarks as I slump into a seat at the table, scarfing down my pancakes.  
"Stop calling me that.." I growl, through a mouthful.  
"Miss anything?" Peeta is in the doorway, in lounge clothes aswell.  
"No. Nothing to miss about him." I snort, and then pause. That could've really hurt his feelings. I look up from my plate and he's grinning at me.  
"I guess you won't miss me, and the sponsor gifts, in the arena?" He laughs.  
"Maybe not," I crack a smile. He just smirks. "You somehow managed to make me like you, but you don't have time to charm the audience, so you should start acting happier." He surprisingly gives me the first pointer.  
"What happened to Haymitch?!" Peeta coughs through his hot chocolate.  
"I care about you guys. Maybe your different. Either way, I want one of you to win."  
Peeta and I glance at each other simultaneously. We know that only one can win, and this is a death games. Our chances are small.  
Our worried glare is cut off by Effie striding in with a big smile on her face. "Today is the interviews! I simply love them, every year! Cinna has another dress planned for you Katniss! And Peeta, Portia has a striking suit for you! You two will stand out for sure! But, you must have the skills! Peeta I'm not worried about you, but Katniss we need to work on a few things...more than a few..." She gives me a serious look.  
"I don't know how to use words right Effie..." I roll my eyes.  
"We have to attempt!" She scoffs, and sips her flavorful Capitol coffee.  
"You also need an image, sexy, funny, girly, dramatic, they have to remember you." Haymitch adds.  
"All of those are out." At this point I realize it's gonna be a long day.  
"Keep an open mind." Peeta looks at me with a look as if he has no idea what he just said.  
"Dramatic? Girly?! FUNNY?!" Am I any of those? Nope. You should try funny though Peeta, more so charming. You can do anything with your words." I smile.  
"I can't call off the games." He looks at me with a crooked smile.  
From there I spend most of they day arguing with Effie and Haymitch figuring out what I'm going to do for the interview.  
We end up having a vague idea on what I'll do, and they send me on break.  
I find Peeta on the roof. I sit a distance away from him so I can clear my head. I'm sure that's what he's doing anyway. I feel the most self-conscious right now than I will probably ever be, considering I'm only gonna live today, and the beginning of tomorrow. All worry about how I look and act disappears when I realize that I'm not going to even live to get married. It's not like I would anyway though.  
"What're you thinkin about?" Peeta whispers across the silent rooftop to me.  
"I won't be alive tomorrow." I say, completely shocked with my words. I knew it, but hearing the words out loud make it all the more real.  
"You will. You'll be alive. I'm the one who won't make it. I don't stand a chance, but...oh gosh..." He gives an awkward chuckle. "Ahh I can't say it...I..still have to tell you something before the games." He looks out over the Capitol deep in thought.  
I just nod, and give an exasperated sigh. "I'm so messed up..." I breathe out.  
"You are not messed up." Peeta cuts in almost immediately. "They focus on all these things, turning tributes into characteristics themselves. Just be yourself Katniss." He smiles. "They'll like that."  
"Don't seem to in 12." I say, knowing that people only really like me if they get to know me. Which I'm pretty secluded from that kind of exchange.  
"They would if they knew you." He says almost freaking me out.  
"You haven't really gotten to know me!" I half laugh.  
"I've definitely seen more of you than others. I think I know you." He chuckles and then stops when he sees my face.  
I feel so embarrassed. I feel all color draining from my face. He gives me a sorry look and I lose it. I hate when people feel sorry for me. I hate remembering that day, and now the memories are coming back full force. I remember Peeta bursting the door open. And I was helpless. Shoved around, in pain, and completely helpless. I feel my heart racing, and my palms sweating. Tears are running down my cheeks.  
"Omygosh Katniss. I'm I'm so sor-" he tries to find words but I'm already re living my nightmare.  
"Kat-"he goes to comfort me but I push him away and stand up. I run out the door and down the steps.  
"Katniss please! I didn't mean-" I hear Peeta's words along with clomping of his feet behind me. "Come back! Please..."  
But I don't want to go back. I don't want to talk to him. He was there during that time, and he just made a LAUGHED about it. I really am just a joke. I'm filled with thoughts of Cato and what he is probably thinking right now. He is going to hurt my family if he wins. He wanted me to go through that again! I'm a real joke. I try and muffle my cries, and sobs as I run down the hall, and straight into my room.  
I scream as I shut the door to find my prep team sitting on my bed chatting.  
"Katniss?! Is something wrong?!" Venia, squeaks through her small, lips.  
"I...you...know." I manage to get out without breaking down completely.  
"Oh..." Flavius whispers. "Don't worry about that! You'll be a virgin again soon!" He waves a hand at me, blowing me off.  
"Oh yes dear!" Octavia sings. "You can get it back you know! We before the Games everyone is fixed up again, this time, any imperfection, fixed! Isn't it wonderful?!"  
I'm incredibly confused with every single one of these people, and hurt, that they think that's the entire reason I'm upset.  
I burst back out the door, now with rage, crashing into Peeta. I stumble, but he pulls me up.  
"Hey...I didn't mean-"  
"I know." I look at the floor. Suddenly I'm afraid to look at him. It's as if I think the moment I look at him, he'll judge me and make me feel worse.  
"Hey," he pulls my chin up, so that I'm staring directly at him. "Don't feel bad."  
I immediately feel horrible just hearing those words, and close my eyes.  
"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. If it's anyone's fault..." He swallows hard. "It's mine. You know if we just stayed, we could've figured out a way to be safe. But because of me..now you can't lose your...you know...how you'd want to." He chokes.  
"I wasn't planning on it anyway." I mumble. "I never wanted kids, or anything...like that." I look down.  
He gives me a look I can't identify, and takes a breath. "You still might've...well, err...you know."  
I feel my cheeks going red suddenly, and I feel like I can't talk to him about this anymore, but I don't know where I'd go if I were to get away from the conversation. I'm bad with words, so without thinking, smart me makes a comment.  
"They said I'd get it back anyway." My mumble softens.  
"Get what back?" His features knot into pure confusion.  
Dang it! Why did I have to even say that?! Do I have to tell him what my prep team said?! Uggh! "They...my prep team is in my room..." I stare at him blankly.  
"What would you get back?"  
"They said that before the games we are restored to perfect condition, so I'd get what I lost..." I swallow awkwardly, "back."  
"Your virginity!" He calls loudly, figuring it out.  
Filled with anger I cover his mouth, and glare at him, with a hurt expression.  
"What the hell Peeta?!"  
"I'm sorry..." He whispers, his eyes showing apology.  
"Can we just stop talking about it?!" I ask through teary eyes.  
"Yeah...I'm...yeah, sorry Kat-" he pauses, and seems to be thinking. "Is your team still there?"  
"Yes...they didn't seem to care what I thought about it." I grumble.  
"We should get ready then." He pulls me into a hug, and i reluctantly accept it. He nods at me, and we go to our rooms.  
"Back darling?" Flavius calls, and the others look ecstatic.  
They get me all prepped in my dress, and my makeup done.  
"You look wondrous!" Octavia cries happily. "Cinna wants to talk to you about the dress."  
"Okay." I reply, and head to Cinna.  
I rush down the hall and into the elevator. I go down a floor, and Thresh steps in, wearing a nice suit.  
"Hey girl on fire. Your smokin! Too bad these games happenin, cause we'd be pretty good together." He raises his eyebrows, and I continue to look straight ahead.  
"I'm sorry...is this about...I know why, you are upset." He sighs.  
This snaps me out of it. "You DO?" My heart starts racing.  
"It's obvious to me that Cato and you have something going on, and you don't seem to like it. You aren't the person who volunteered on the tapes, not anymore. You look like you lost hope...I can only think of one thing he could've done to you. I'm really sorry about that. He's a huge jerk. I may be a flirt, but I don't do tht to girls."  
I don't look at him, but I sense him realizing that I don't want to talk.  
"Sorry. I.." He clears his throat, "I hate the Capitol. Taking us away from our families, but you have more to deal with, so I'm sorry for bothering you."  
"It's okay." I whisper, and we stand there in silence all the way down.  
When the doors open he nods at me before we separate to head to our designers.  
I walk in to see Cinna. He's smiling at me as if he has a thousand things to say.  
"So..." I mumble awkwardly.  
"Don't be nervous." He smiles at me knowingly.  
"I'm sorry...I don't know how, to be...a Capitol mascot...thing." I exhale.  
"Just be yourself." He whispers. "And pretend your talking to me."  
I nod, and sigh loudly.  
"I have something important to tell you though."  
I nod at him.  
"You are wearing "flames" I created, like the ones for the chariots. Find somewhere to turn, spin, on stage, okay?"  
"Okay, I don't see how-" I start.  
"You will. When you spin. They will see them. Now, go get in line." He smiles, and pulls me into a warm embrace. We break apart and I head in the direction of the line. Peeta and I meet up with each other in the very back of the line, for District 12.  
"You look great," Peeta says nervously.  
"You too."  
"Oh...oh gosh..." He whispers to himself, barely audible.  
"Don't worry. You have a silver tongue. You won't have any problems..." I take a deep breath.  
"I know..."  
I look ahead in the line and see everyone's anxious faces. Thresh turns to me, (he is right in front of me) and shakes his head.  
"He's not happy...I was talking to Cato...he said something about not letting you get away with something...I don't think you did anything. I'm really sorry about him..."  
I look ahead and find that Cato is staring directly at me. My eyes widen, and I step back in fear. He gives me a half smirk that has angst, and a wicked smile to it.  
I can't take it anymore, so I just close my eyes and look away.  
"You okay? Somethin happen?" Peeta snaps out of his trance.  
"No. I'm not okay." I let him embrace me for a few seconds, and then pull away. I can sense the tension in the room when Caesar announces the beginning of the interviews.  
One by one, each tribute goes onto the stage, talks with Caesar, and leaves. Caesar does a good job of glorifying each tribute, making it seem like everyone is good to sponsor. Before I know it I'm up.  
"Now please put your hands together for the lovely Katniss Everdeen!"  
I walk out on stage, completely terrified, wondering what he's gonna ask me...my mind wonders to what I fear he'll ask the most. "Is it true you were raped? Who was it? Did you intend to have sex with him?" It all disgusts me. Before I know it I'm sitting down and Caesar is looking at me as if he really did ask me a question.  
"What?" I ask dumbfounded.  
"Hahaha! Nervous? I think so. I said, that was quite an entrance you made at the tribute parade! What were you thinking when you were up there?"  
"Well...I was just hoping I wouldn't burn to death..."  
The entire crowd laughs, but I just sit there, hoping that I'll hear the next question...or not. Please don't mention parties...  
"Well, when you came out my heart just stopped." He looks so astonished, and content, I almost forget how new, and strange the experience was during the chariot ride. "Did any of you experience that?!" He asks the audience and they all clap loudly.  
"Now those flames, were they fake?"  
"No they were real." I blurt, not realizing my words. The crowd gasps. "In fact..." I glance over at Cinna and he gives me a nod. "I'm wearing them today. Would you like to see them?"  
"But of course!" Caesar looks just delighted. The crowd claps and shouts.  
I stand up and throw all the imaginary confidence I have into doing this. I don't even know what will happen. I start to twirl in circles, but I start to panic when nothing happens. Am I just spinning in circles? Am I doing something wrong? Just then the entire crowd gasps, and rips into applause. I hear flames break our and twist around the bottom of my dress. I can't help but giggle twirling around, everyone clapping.  
I stop and steady myself on Caesar's arm and we sit back down. I look out and see a look of approval from Cinna, and I can't help but smile. He grins back at me.  
"That was wonderful!" The crowd finally dies down to hear what Caesar is going to say. "Now..."  
Oh no.  
"We were all touched-"  
What?!  
"-when you volunteered for your sister at the reaping. What did you tell her before you left?"  
Prim. I miss her so much...she's probably watching this right now, and that gives me hope, makes me feel like I'm talking to her.  
"I told her that I'd try to win. I'd try to win for her." My thoughts drift to when she found buttercup, and I feel myself tear up. I miss that sweet innocent grin that is only Prim's.  
"And try you will." He states gravely. "LADIES ANS GENTLEMAN, KATNISS EVERDEEN!" He raises one of my arms, and the Capitol roars again.  
I step off the stage and head to my group.  
"Great job sweetheart, I knew you wouldn't need any of Effie's stupid directions. You didn't follow them anyways." He laughs, and Effie looks hurt.  
"Sorry...I blanked out up there...I didn't even hear him at first..."  
"That's alright dear. They loved you anyway."  
That's when I hear him welcome Peeta.  
"How's life in the Capitol?"  
"Different." He pulls a smug smile on.  
"Name one difference!" He laughs.  
"Okay...well the showers here are weird," the crowd roars with laughter. "Do I smell like roses you?"  
I smile to myself when Caesar sniffs Peeta.  
"Do I smell...like roses?" Now Peeta sniffs him.  
"Well you definitely smell better than me!"  
"Well I've lived here longer!"  
The Capitol people love them. Peeta is naturally hilarious, and charming with his words. I knew he wouldn't have any trouble.  
"Now, on a more serious note, do you have any special someone waiting for you back at 12?"  
The crowd oohs, and Peeta pulls a half grin.  
"No. Not that I know of." I can tell he's lying. I think it's Delly.  
"I don't believe it for a second! A handsome guy like you, gotta have someone back at home!"  
I'm smiling at the tv when he says, "Well, there is this one girl, that I've liked for a long time, that I honestly don't think she knew I existed until the reaping."  
He's gonna say Delly. I'm ready to burst out in laughter at any moment.  
"Well, go out and win this thing and she'll have no choice but to be with you! Am I right?!" The audience cheers, as if that solves the problem.  
"I don't think that'll work in my case."  
"Well why not?"  
"Because...because she came here with me."


	16. Chapter 16: You saved me

Author note: okay so I'm continuing the story...temporarily. I like writing it which is a plus, and will continue writing for my friends if I don't continue posting. BECAUSE of some nice reviews like one from my loyal reader Gabbielvspeeta and a nice girl named alie19971 I'm continuing to post the story. :) please review what you think and why would make the story better. I really appreciate it! This one is SHORT and I'm SORRY! Don't hurt me! Credit to Suzanne Collins-

THE HUNGER GAMES FF 16  
What? Wait a second...I'm the girl he's liked? My stomach starts to churn, and suddenly I'm angry. Why would he say something like that?! I'm made to be so weak! I look back up at the screen, clenching my jaw.  
"Well...that's unfortunate. We wish you best of luck. PEETA MELLARK EVERYONE!"  
I am furious at him. He walks in and I can't help but try to choke him. I pin him to the wall with my forearm over his throat.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PEETA?!" He looks shot with terror, and I feel many hands pulling me off of him.  
"Hey! Don't do that!" Haymitch baffles.  
"He made me look WEAK!" I spit.  
"He made you look DESIRABLE!" He spits back.  
"Calm down everyone!" Effie cuts in. I glare at Haymitch.  
"Were you telling the truth?" I turn to Peeta, who holds a blank stare.  
"Yes..." He whispers and looks directly in my eyes. My anger immediately melts at this one word, and the broken look on his face.  
"Oh..." I can't find words. Everything I knew about Peeta changes now, because he liked me the whole time. He was being so comforting, and supportive. He spent time trying to help me, and even kept watch and made me feel safe at night, but now I know. The entire time, he liked me.  
"No. You don't have to say anything. I just...wanted you to know that..." He nods at me, and we all split up awkwardly.  
I'm still trying to push away my embarrassment that I'm feeling now. He saw me that night, when I was broken...and he had feelings for me...he saw me...like that...  
Peeta and I walk side by side in the hall to my room, silently. He promised not to leave me, and he meant it.  
When we are in my room and I go to shower it feels different. I close my eyes and try and make sense of all this. The games are tomorrow, Peeta, my only ally, has a CRUSH on me, and Cato wants to kill me and my family! I close my eyes and pray that when I open them I'm ANYWHERE but here.  
When I open my eyes all I see are the gentle streams of water flowing from all directions. I shake my head to try and make sense of this. Why would he hide this from me? I know I shouldn't ask myself this because the answer is obvious. He'd have to be a jerk to tell me during my mess of a life situation. He was there when I needed someone, and that's what matters. Crush or no crush I know he cares.  
I step out of the shower and get dressed. I let my hair down, and it waves over my shoulders. When I'm all dry and finished, I silently walk into the room, to see Peeta sitting on the bed, facing my window, away from me. He seems to be thinking. Then he speaks.  
"I shouldn't have told her." He sighs. "Things weren't awkward. She needs someone, and now I can't be there, I can't be there for her...she'll think it's weird." He shakes his head.  
I catch a glimpse of his face, and it's a mix of, almost crying, anger, sorrow, pain, angst, and...hope.  
"I was so selfish to tell her...during this." He punches his fist into his hand.  
I close my eyes again. He...really cares...he's helped me through so much.  
"I messed everything up..." He sighs again.  
"No you haven't." I whisper.  
"Huh?" He whirls around, blushes of pink go to his cheeks.  
"You haven't messed everything up. Peeta you are the reason I'm still alive! Do you think I'd still be doing this if you weren't here?! I would've slit my wrists weeks ago! Peeta..." I sob. "You...saved me. I..I just have a lot of unsure feelings right now...so I...I mean I can't-"  
"No. You don't have to say anything." He pulls me into a warm embrace that even Cato wouldn't be able to penetrate. I close my eyes and silently wet his shoulder with tears. I feel the steady beat of his heart, and let it guide me. My breathing slows, and I pull away from him.  
"Your beautiful you know." He smiles at me and I can't help but laugh. "What?!" He jokingly shouts at me, while laughing.  
"No it's just...I've never really heard that before...maybe from Gale."  
He immediately freezes and looks away. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"  
"No! It's fine no. I-I mean...I'm kind of over him."  
"Oh..." He laughs nervously, and for the first time, I'm wondering if I really do LIKE Peeta.  
"COME QUICK!" We hear yelling down the hall.  
We both stand up, and dash out of my bedroom.  
We arrive in the screening room, and everyone has a serious look on their face.  
"What happened..." Peeta whispers, eyes wide with nerves.  
"Something bad. The games are supposed to be tomorrow." Effie speaks slowly, obviously shaken.  
"A tribute is missing." Cinna looks me in the eyes, and before anyone can say anything, I know who it is.  
"Cato."


	17. Chapter 17: Different is Good

Author note: Yay guys chapter 17! I'm really glad you like my story! Idk how many chapters I'll have but I'm gonna tell you it may be A LOOOOTTTTT! So be prepared! Shoutout to Darlene87, PEetAkAtniSS 3, Konzelwoman, and ScribblinWriter, for following my story, or reviewing! I AM DOING A CONTEST! Review a line you want any character you choose to say in one of my chapters and the ones I like will go into the story! So if you want a character to say a line of yours, review it! Just quote your line, and put a dash, and then the character you want to say it! I OWN NOTHING ALL CREDIT TO SUZANNE COLLINS! Also...almost 10,000 views! This chapter might not be tht good, but I tried right?! Enjoy!

THE HUNGER GAMES FF CH 17  
"What?!" I'm taken aback by his words. "He's missing? How?! You can't just run off!" I shake my head in disbelief.  
"Look," Haymitch starts. "I know the games are supposed to start tomorrow and everything, but the games can't start if they are missing a tribute. They're searching for him right now, so just...expect the games to be tomorrow. They always find a way..." He runs fingers through his shaggy hair, and pauses. "You two...is everything..."  
"We're fine." Peeta blows him off with a fake, but sincere looking, smile.  
"Oh...Kay..." He shakes his head and looks to Effie.  
"Oh yes! Tomorrow you will be completely fixed up, head to toe, inside and out, so the game isn't unfair and lasts longer." She explains. "You will head to your stylists after that. Then you will be in the games...simple as that!" She shrugs.  
"So...are they going to reap a new tribute?" I send a glare of daggers at Haymitch, telling him that I want facts.  
"Calm down. We don't know yet. Just try and enjoy tonight. It's many of the tributes' last night alive. Who knows if it's yours." He has a grimace on his face as though he doesn't want to be saying any of this. "I'm sorry you guys...I'll be rooting for you two."  
"Thanks Haymitch." Peeta give him a sincere man hug, and then hugs Effie. In turn I hug them both as well, but as I'm doing so I feel something. It's sadness coming from knowing that I won't see them again, and I've actually come to love them.  
"Now!" Effie says teary eyed. "Get some rest for...your big big day!..." She tries to sound peppy but it doesn't work.  
"Okay. Thanks Effie, for everything." I give her a sad smile, and start heading to my bedroom. I feel oddly content, until I remember that Cato's missing, and Peeta, likes me. Can he still protect me at night? Will it be weird? Is he still gonna stay? I'm i wrong if part of me still wants him with me at night?  
We step into my room, and he shuts the door. We try acting like everything is the same, but we both know it's not working, so Peeta speaks up.  
"It's fine...I can sleep on the floor tonight. I don't have to-"  
"No!-" Pops out of my mouth before I realize what I said. His face shows surprise, and confusion.  
"I mean, it's our last night before the games, so...you know I don't want you sleeping on the floor." He nods, and heads to go get ready for bed, as I do the same.  
I try to tell myself that what I just told him is the real reason I'm letting him sleep in my bed, after I learned he likes me. It's not working though. I need him to feel safe. It's a feeling different than when I'm with Gale. I don't even know what to think.  
I put on my silk tank top and And u do the percent math shorts, brush my teeth, and let my hair down. I sit down on my bed and wait for Peeta. Shortly He walks in, ready for bed as well. When we are in bed, I turn off the lights, and we lay there for a while separate though. He doesn't want me uncomfortable, but it's driving me crazy how unprotected, and cold I feel. Suddenly a sound blares over an overhead I didn't know existed.  
"Attention tributes."  
Peeta reaches to find my hand, but he brushes agains my breast in the process. His hand immediately pulls back.  
"Sorry."  
I'm glad the lights are off, because my cheeks are probably pink.  
"Tomorrow morning," the voice continues. "You will all be fixed by our special surgical teams before the games. All tributes will return to perfect condition, virgin, perfect teeth, hair, no scars, ect. Thank you." The voice cuts off abruptly.  
"Oh..." Peeta whispers. "Is that what you were telling me about, when you said your prep team would let you have your vir- never mind."  
"Thank you."  
We lay in silence for a while and then Peeta breaks it.  
"Do you love him?"  
"What?"  
"Gale. Do you love him?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"But what?"  
"But...it's different now..."  
"How?"  
"He's more like a brother now."  
We are silent for a moment again and then I say, "I umm. I don't even know how I feel anymore, about anyone. It's just so scary knowing Cato's disappeared. Do you think he's heading to 12? Is he going to hurt my family!?" I whisper.  
"No Katniss. The Capitol runs all transportation, they wouldn't allow that." He reasons.  
"Then where is he? I feel like he'll show up for the games. Maybe he just wants to scare me, make things even worse. I feel like a stupid animal, completely helpless to the fact that she's gonna get killed soon. I'm tired of being the prey." I actually shake when I say this, and Peeta's made his decision. He scoots over so not my back is pressed to his front. He puts his arm around me.  
"Your not alone."  
"I know.  
I turn over so we are facing each other. He looks at me with a gaze of hope, content, and savor.  
I pull him closer. The heat radiating off of him warms my entire being. We lay In pure silence, taking deep easy breathes.  
His arms now rest on my lower back, and mine around his neck. He draws me impossibly closer, and draws circles softly on my skin, where my shirt has been lifted. His hands softly trace designs up and down my back, as I rest my head on his chest.  
When I look up at Peeta, he presses his lips against mine. His tongue explores my mouth and I back. I don't even know what's happening right now, but there is something burning inside of me, something new. He pulls away.  
"Do you love Gale?" He looks at me with desire.  
"No."


	18. Chapter 18: Reality

Author Note: OMYGOSH GUYS IM SOOOO SORRY! Kind of a struggle with writers block and school...ALSO REMEMBER NOT TO YAWN IN PUBLIC! ~for you Kaitlyn~ Many of you wanted more-smut, Everlark, and CATO! So I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it! Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Love ya! ALSO IM RLY SORRY FOR THE RUN TOGETHER EVERYTHING! I post from my phone, and for some reason it's now takin out my paragraphs! Ugh! But with out further ado...the chapter!~WolfSpark THE HUNGER GAMES FF CH 18

No. No. I don't love Gale like that. Not...not after this. I'll always love him, but no. Not in the way I thought. I, can't explain the flame in Peeta's eyes right now, and I can tell he's holding back. "No?" He actually looks shocked, as if he expected me to say yes. Then he smiles. Radiant, and bright, even in the darkness of my bedchamber. I can't help but smile back, and I actually giggle. "A-are you okay? They didn't drug you or anything?" He laughs in disbelief. "Drug me?! Wow yeah Peeta they drugged me, that explains everything. I'm just out of my mind-NO!" I smile and shake me head. "Do...would..." He starts. "Yes?..." "Since this is one of our last days, would you like to be my girlfriend? I don't think anyone should live their whole life and never have dated anyone before." I'm stopped in my tracks. What am I saying? Guilt floods my heart. Gale is taking care of my family. He's been here for me my whole life. I know he wanted to me my first boyfriend. In one moment I brush it off. I'm not going to live to date him anyway. "Yes, Thank you. Yes." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "If this is a dream I sure hope nobody wakes me up." His grin makes me laugh. "It's not like you won the lottery, it's just me!" I chuckle, and smile directly at him. "I know! It's better than the lottery." Nobody has ever made me feel like I was worth so much. Now Peeta is comparing me to living a life of luxury. I can't even think of something to say. "Really? Are...are you sure about that cause...If I were a guy I think I'd take the lottery money!" "No! Hell no! I'm 100% sure on what I said. You are beautiful and real, and all of these things that money can't buy. Katniss you are things you can't find anywhere but in you." What is happening. Okay...so I'm dating Peeta-wow- umm and I know he likes me...and I'm sleeping with- stop thinking Katniss. "I can't, and won't believe that anyone could say those things to me and actually mean it. Thanks Peeta, but even I know I'm not that great, ha! I drive people AWAY from me!" "Well if you were trying to drive me away you did a pretty bad job of it, cause look where it got you." He laughs, still dazed. "No, I don't even have to try...it's really everyone for themselves. Hiding so much of my life apparently doesn't help make friends." "I think they just don't understand." "Okay..." I chuckle and rest my forehead on his. "And if in the morning you change your mind that's perfectly fi-" "No. I'm not changing my mind." When I make a decision and I say I'm sure, it's final. "Just putting it out there!" His eyes gaze into mine, dazzling with joy. How ironic the night before the games, someone can be so happy. He closes his eyes and closes the gap between us pulling me into a gentle, but strong embrace. I'm not sure what I think about all of this, but all I know is that this is what I need. I need someone to make me feel safe when that feeling was ripped from my very being. And I know Peeta can give that to me. We lay down, me trapped in his arms as we take slow, gentle breaths. Sleep lacing every bit of me until I finally drift off. The bright light of the sun pouring through my window comes all too soon to hit me with the reality of my imminent death. I knew so far ahead of now I was going to die, but now. Now when I know I'm going out there today...thousands of images of ways I could die out there race through my mind. I turn to have a spear in my back, get stabbed completely through with a sword, get surrounded by mutants, someone slashes my throat open with a knife- I can't think about them anymore-but I can't stop. I feel my breathing rate pick up and hear a girl screaming. I open my eyes before I realize it's me. "Woah, Katniss!" Peeta's eyes shoot open and the moment he sees me, he pulls me close to him. "I don't wanna die today." I whisper as he calms me. "I know. Me too." He whispers back, brushing away a strand of my hair. "Peeta?" I ask my voice low. "Hmm?" "What will they do to me?" "What?" "The careers. No doubt they'll be hunting me down. Cato's their leader, if they wanna stay alive they'll listen to him. I know he wants to kill me soon, but I'm afraid it's not gonna happen quickly." I'm shocked with my own words. I was thinking these things but hearing them scared me even more. "You aren't dying today Katniss." "How do you know?" "I don't." "Well that helps." I chuckle to try and make this conversation a little less grave. "I just know you won't die today. And what time is it?" He asks casually as if we aren't pawns in a death game. "Umm..." I look at the clock "only 6:30" "Follow me." He scoots out of bed, tosses on a t-shirt, and motions for me to follow. "What-" "You'll see." I put on a white, sheet-like robe and follow him. We go down the hall, turn a few corners, and up some stairs. Finally he opens a door and we walk through. It's a terrace. An open roof area with gardens, and a beautiful view. "I thought you should be able to go on a real date before the games." "It's so beautiful up here..." I gasp in awe of the natural beauty of the orangish clouds around the sun making it's way up the sky. He sits down on an area that already has a lush blanket laid out, and pats next to him. He must've come up here a lot. I sit next to him, and he pulls the blanket he brought on top. I rest my head on his shoulder staring at the radiant, glowing sky, and for a moment everything feels perfect. I even forget all about the games, about the missing Cato, about everything. Everything bad impossibly seems to disappear. "You know, I used to dream about moments like this. About being with you. It's nothing like I imagined." "Is that a bad thing?" "No. It's a great thing. I couldn't have imagined feeling like this on a day like this." "I know. I never really thought someone like you would care so much, about a girl from the seam. Being from a merchant family in all. And I still owe you. With everything you've done for me, I...I feel like I won't die...lost. If you understand?" I close my eyes and breathe in the cool air. "I understand. I feel the same way." We sit there in each other's arms, wrapped in the warmth of the blanket for an hour, but it felt like five minutes. We simultaneously decide without saying a word that we better head back. I stop before we leave, "should we?" I look at the blankets we left. "No. They can deal with it." We walk down to our rooms hand in hand. We don't speak a word. I take a shaky breath and turn to look at Peeta. I can see fear in his eyes as well. He pulls me into a hug. I let his arms consume me one last time before I have nothing. He holds me as if I could disappear at any moment, though it's not like the situation is much different. Before we break apart I whisper, "thank you." And I look into his eyes one last time. "Shoot straight..." He whispers, and plants a kiss right on my lips. Lightning courses through my body for a split second. "I will." I nod. I realize I've become myself again, I'm not weak, I'm powerful. I'm gonna do this, for Prim. He drops my hand and we split directions, heading toward our "fixing" rooms. As I walk I get a strange feeling that makes me antsy. I keep telling myself it's just the games, but something tells me otherwise. When I arrive in my room Cinna tells me the people will be there in a minute and to change into a gown that's in a huge walk in closet. The door is cracked so I can see it also has tons of gorgeous dresses in it. I thank him and he exits the bright white room. I open the door to the closet and-THUMP!-I'm on the floor. "Look who it is." I spit up at the very being I despise the most. Maybe not even second to Snow. "I'm capable of more than you think." He gives me his famous smirky smile and I almost lose it. He can't treat me this way anymore! I push myself up and look him right in the eye. "What do you want? If you just waited it would be a fucking free for all! You can kill me then!" "I want you to beg." "What?! Hah?! Who do you think you are?!" "I could let you live longer, maybe even keep bread boy safe for a while." My heart stops when he talks about Peeta. I can't put his life at more stake because of my bad-ass mouth. "What do you want?" I ask quieter. "I have my way with you whenever I want, if not...well you know what could happen. It's pointless volunteering if she won't be safe you know." He brings his face a millimeter away from mine. I come back to reality. What am I doing?! I should know he's serious! The things he's willing to do is absolutely...UGH! But what do I do?! I can put my sister up as bait like that. I already decided id give my life for her and I can't change my mind, not that I ever would. And I can't make Peeta die a horrible death because of Cato. I can't afford to think of myself right now. But I still can't say ok! "Fine, I'll do it anyway! I offered free protection, but your taking too long! Now don't fight me or it'll make the surgeons' job a lot harder." "No." "What?" "I'm getting out of- oww!" He grabs my arm and twists it behind me. I throw a punch back at him, but he trips me, throwing me to the floor. "Should've taken my offer." He smiles cruelly at me. He shoves his forearm across my neck pinning me to the ground. "Don't hurt my family!" I choke out. "Sorry...it's too late. I had a deal and you could've helped them." "You SON OF A BITCH!" "Now...where did we leave off?" "What?" "I know you didn't forget..." My eyes get widen with fear. "NO!" He shoves me down and forces his lips on mine. I struggle to breathe. "SHJFJPP!" I I scream, trying to toss him off of me. He slaps me. "OW!" I elbow him in the jaw, and he gets off. "AHH! Gosh!" He gives me a dirty look. As he pulls his hands to his face I take advantage of it. I jump up to leave, but he grabs the back of my shirt. "Get back here!" He yanks on the shirt, choking me. He spins me around and pulls me impossibly close to him so I can hear every word loud and clear. "Your family is dead, and so are you. I promise you."


End file.
